Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: In her eyes; Everything is wrong! Goku doesn't love her, she's too overworked, and on top of it all-her Amazon side has kicked in. She's going back to her old ways of getting anything she wants at the price of a princess. Princess Chichi has returned!
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a little thing about the interlude during the three years of the Android Saga, the exact same three years Goten was born. Don't you ever wonder how Chichi puts up with her men? Well, I did too... Until this story! It explains everything! _

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Ch.1 __The Incident That Started It All..._

"Seriously? How do you get stains on the ceiling? This is ridiculous... Gohan Son, You know better than this. So do you Goku! Both of you, OUT! NOW!" Chichi was red with anger. The boys had somehow managed to get mud, dirt and Kami knows what else on her clean ceiling, walls, and carpet. After she specifically told them to stay **outside** when they were dirty, they **still** managed to mess up the **ENTIRE **household! She came home after a hard day at the super market, hoping to rest for just a few minutes before she had to start on the dinner. She spent the whole day cleaning in hopes that she could get ten minutes to herself. Chichi smiled. For once in her life, she would get to go home and rest. Without having to get up and worry about missed cleaning! She couldn't be more thrilled!

The minute she opened the door, her face fell. Chichi froze. Everything had dirt on it. There was nothing saved. It. Was. Horrible. She dropped the shopping bags with a heavy thud and slipped to the ground in utter defeat. She was never going to get anytime to herself. She could feel the tears welling up behind her closed eyelids, she didn't wanna cry but she wasn't quite strong enough to keep two little pearl droplets from rolling down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the backdoor open, and a trail of clothes leading out it. She numbly stood and walked to the door. As she made it to the archway, she heard the two men in her life having a conversation.

"Hey Dad, Mom's gonna be upset that the house is such a wreck. Didn't she say something about staying outside until dinner?" Gohan's innocent little voice made it's way to her eardrums. So he wasn't listening this morning, eh? She could fix that. One week without training outta show him! Goku moved around a bit in the water before answering his only son. "Uhm.. I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention-" Chichi's jaw dropped. She was petrified with anger. How could he not be listening to her? "But," Goku continued on, "I know she gonna be upset. Maybe it won't be too bad, I mean, she likes to clean!" He answered cheerfully. Gohan wasn't so swayed. "Are you sure Dad? I mean, that's a pretty big mess in there." Goku started out of the bath. "Of course I'm sure! We're married, I should know these things shouldn't I?" He teased. Chichi was shaking with unreleased rage. Fury. That was the only word she knew right now. Never in her life had she been so upset. The conversation went on but she didn't hear it. She calmly- well, as calmly as her trembling form would allow- walked back to the front door and gather the bags of food and started for the kitchen.

Setting the items on the cabinet, she started dinner. She couldn't think... She couldn't do anything. The only things she knew was the food in front of her. She allowed her pent up fury to cook for her.

_'How could he? I'm his WIFE! He doesn't know me at all! If he payed any attention to me, even the tiniest bit, he would know this stuff! I am NOT happy! I do not like to clean! If he was any kind of husband at all he would at least be trying-'_She froze. He didn't care... He was no kind of husband at all... HE WASN'T EVEN TRYING! Goku and Gohan decided to pick that moment to enter. Goku was laughing at something Gohan had said when he caught sight of a _**VERY**_ angry Chichi chopping vegetables.

He was puzzled. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why Chichi was so angry. What he didn't understand was, she was angry at **HIM**. Goku nervously cleared his throat. Nothing. "Uhm.. Chichi? You ok?" Again.. nothing. Goku swallowed hard. He must have done something, but what? This was literally a life or death situation and he couldn't figure out what the problem was! Gohan watched the scene in front of him with nervous eyes darting from one parent to the other. Suddenly it hit him! The living room! _'So that's why Mom's upset! I told Dad we needed to fix it but he said she liked to clean... I just KNEW he was wrong!'_

He decided to give it a try, "Hey Momma..? I finished three chapters of my homework and that book Bulma let me borrow. If it's ok with you I was wondering if I could go to the library tomorrow...?" Chichi smirked to herself, her son ALWAYS knew how to cool things down a bit. Well, just this time, he wouldn't be in near as much trouble as his father. "Of course sweetie, I'll take you there after breakfast tomorrow morning." She reasoned in a restrained voice. She didn't want them to hear too much anger... _**yet. **_She heard Gohan intake sharply, he heard it. "Oh, and by the way sweetheart? You're grounded!" she stabbed the knife into the cutting board so it stood tall and spun around to face the boys. Gohan jumped at the intensity behind her glare. She. Was. Pissed.

"What did I specifically tell you boys **NOT **to do?" she ground out through clenched teeth. Goku swallowed, **hard**. "Chi, look, we're really sorry. We didn't mean for-" She cut him off. "**DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN RIGHT? Well let me tell you something! **I spent the entire day, cleaning this house and going shopping so I could come home for just little bit of 'me time'. But do I get it? NO! I don't! I have to come home just so I can clean AGAIN!" Goku flinched. He didn't remember ever seeing her that angry. She was still screaming but Goku zoned out, he was trying to think of how it came to this, how could he have made her so mad? He really didn't mean to, Honest! Suddenly, she stopped. Goku snapped out of his trance when the yelling stopped. Chichi was standing there holding the knife aimed at him. His eyes were as round as saucers. "Well? What are you waiting for? **GET OUT**!" she screamed again. Goku was confused. Did she really want him to leave? Gohan stared in shock. His mother had never asked his father to leave the house, let alone **him**! "M-mom... a-a-are you s-serious? You just want us t-to leave..?" he stammered out.

Chichi nodded, she was afraid to speak lest she accidentally take it back. Of course she didn't want them to leave! But they needed to learn. Didn't they? Yes... Right? She was so confused. Goku was frozen. "B-but Chi.. what about dinner-?" That thought was cut short as he dodged a knife that went right past his head. Gohan went white. He turned tail and headed out the door. "I love you Mom!" he called on the way out. Goku stood there a minute, just watching her. Chichi grabbed the handle of a drawer. "Goku," she purred in a low voice, "I have more than one knife, so I suggest... that you... **LEAVE**!" She shouted again, picking up yet another knife. Goku, not wanting to become a pin cushion, turned and did the same as his son without another word.

After waiting a few minutes just to make sure they were gone, she dropped the knife. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Quietly, she picked up what was already made of the not-dinner, put it in a Ziploc baggy, and put it in the fridge. She picked up the knife and put it back in the drawer... and just stood at the cabinet. After a minute, maybe less, she turned around to face the empty house. She watched the gentle breeze fluttering the curtains from the open backdoor. The Amazon Princess held her head high and walked across the room to close the door. Then silently broke down. She collapsed onto the kitchen tiles crying her eyes out, her body shaking from the force of her sobs. She layed there on the cold flooring, to tired to do anything else. She knew what she had to do... but Kami knows she didn't want to. After an hour or so of heart wrenching sobs, she finally cried herself to sleep. She couldn't handle this life anymore. She was going to do something different.

Something that could change her family forever...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter 2! Not alot to say except I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Don't sue! You'll get nothing! :P  
>Please R&amp;R! I accept any kind of reviews, but if flaming, don't make it too bad please! I love everyone who's decided to read this! Those reviews made my day! Thanks again and on with the story! :D<em>

_Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough_

_Ch.2:__ She's doing what?_

_"What's a bride?" "Is it something to eat?" "I promise I'll have some next time!" Scenes of Goku and Chichi's life flashed through her head. She had made him keep his promise to her. An unintended promise. He didn't really mean it at ALL, how could he have when he didn't even know what it meant? He doesn't really love you Chichi. He only said ok to make you shut the hell up about promises! _

_'That's not true! My Goku loves me!' Arguing with yourself, eh? They say that's when you know you're insane! Another clue, is when you think a man as dense as that Saiyan buffoon could ever love you! _

_'Y-you're wrong... I'm not crazy, and Goku does love me...!' Oh come now... That even sounded fake to me! When are you gonna move on and accept it? Sweetie, trust me, when you get over that man you will feel SO much better. _

_'I can't just get over him. Don't you understand? We have a child together... and.. and, we're married. Meaning I love him with all my heart and he feels the same.' Oh ho ho! So this _"Love" _you're talking about, does that include dying? Huh? Then REFUSING to come home from outer space, leaving you to take care of Gohan by yourself? No come backs huh? Didn't think so. You know just as well as I do that he doesn't love you... He feels obligated to you 'cause of the kid and that promise. I guarantee you that if he hadn't made that promise, none of this would've ever happened... No marriage... No Gohan... No imaginary LOVE... imaginary love... he doesn't love you..._

Chichi sat up abruptly off the cold tile floor. Sweat pouring down her face, tears streaming out of her dark eyes. A small puddle of them alread formed from where she was laying. Her breathing was labored as she tried to catch her breath. _'That was intense... But it wasn't true... it can't be..'_ she kept thinking, trying to calm her racing nerves. But even as she sat there, no matter how many times she told herself it was just a lie, a little piece of her kept telling her she was wrong mister! "What time is it?" came the hoarse voice to the empty house. It was too quiet. _'Why on Kami's green Earth did I ask them to leave? I'm so stupid!'_ *Look, berating yourself won't fix anything. It won't clean the house, it won't pay the bills, bring back that _monkey_, and it sure as hell won't help what little self esteem you've got left!* Chi sighed. Her inner being was right, what she needed to do was get up and find out what time it was.

So, she wiped her tears and peeled herself off the floor. "Oh look at this!" Chichi pulled on the flaps of her dress, "I couldn't even change before I pass out on the floor? No wonder I'm so uncomfortable!" She stamped her foot and proceeded to rant about what she should have done. "I mean seriously Chichi! I am thoroughly disappointed in you... Agh, what time is it?" The clock on the stove read 3:00 a.m. in neon green numbers. Wow. She had been asleep on that floor for about seven hours. No matter how hard she tried there would be no getting to sleep, so... What was there to do? Well, she needed to mop the kitchen, dust the curtains, vacuum all the rugs, mop the floor in the- then it hit her. The reason she was sleeping in the floor was because she had that argument. That argument was in reference to a mess... A mess, might I add, that she didn't have the heart to clean...

So, first on the list: a cup of tea. Maybe a cup of tea would sooth her nerves. After that she would tackle the living room. Yes, that was a good idea. Or... It would have been had she not nodded off at the table after putting the water on to boil. Kami only knows what awaits her in the dream land...

_Back again eh? You know, you must really love this place! And I thought you hated the truth. You must really love hearing how much your husband HATES you if you wanna keep coming back. 'Look whoever you are... I don't need this right now, I don't even remember asking for your help, or whatever the hell you're doing! Why don't you just go fuck off or something!' Oh wow! Such a mean word. You may have just hurt my feelings a tad bit, oh wait, no no... I don't think you did. Try harder next time Princess. 'Please! Can't you just leave?' Aw, being reduced to begging now? Well, as much as I want to leave, I can't. I am you. How do you expect me to leave Sunshine? 'Pardon the hell out of you? You can't be me!' Oh how you pain me... Actually yes, I am you! I'm the part of you who knows that monkey husband of yours Does. Not. Love. You! When will you get that through your thick ass skull? He didn't even say he loved you when he left, or did you not catch that? Well I did! And he didn't say it because he DOESN'T!_

Chichi awoke to the high-pitched squeal of the tea pot telling her it was time to get off her ass and do something productive. "Those dreams don't mean anything. He loves me... He only left so he wouldn't anger me anymore." _'Suuuure he did...'_ came the sarcastic reply of her inner being. Chichi sighed. Maybe he didn't really care... Maybe he didn't actually love her. No that was crazy. Of course he did, otherwise they wouldn't have gone so long together. _'The kid Hunee... He stayed for he kid. He has his honor to think about! He's not gonna leave the woman who birthed his kid all alone... Oh Hunee, why are you so damned dense?'_ Chichi took a deep quivering breath and took a long drink of tea. "When the hell did I get this? I can't even remember doing things... I really need a break." _'But first you need to clean'_ The inner voice had a point, she needed to clean the house first.

Three hours later as the first rays of sun were seeping over the hillside, Chichi Son was just sitting down to yet another cup of tea. She had cleaned the entire living room, which included steam cleaning, vacuuming, and plenty of fluffing to everything. It was just as clean as the day she bought it! Now all that was left was to vacuum the stairs, mop the kitchen, tidy up Gohan's room and then she was done. Gohan. She had asked him to leave last night and what had he done? Nothing. Gohan wasn't at fault here! It was that damned monkey of a man that she had decided to marry. Damn. Why was she so stupid? She should have just let him go... She didn't need to hunt him down and remind him of that promise all those years ago! If he had forgotten he obviously had a reason to didn't he?

_'Hallelujah! Someone is finally listening to me! But you know what else I realized while you were __cleaning?' _Chichi growled low in her throat. She had just half-way accepted the fact that the man she's loved with all her heart her entire life feels nothing but obligation towards her, what else did this inner-self want? "What is it?" She groaned out, almost as if she were in pain.

_'Well! Don't sound so enthused... It's about that thing you married. Have you ever noticed they way he just eats and is off? Training or otherwise, he __**ALWAYS **__chooses his friends or the Earth over you! He's never home. To him, all you ever are is a care taker, a baby-sitter when he dies, and a pretty damn good lay when he wants it! You do everything for him. Play single parent, cook, clean, spread your legs at the drop of a hat-'_ "**HEY**!" Chichi blushed crimson. "I do not! We don't do... _that_ all the time. And technically I'm the one who insinuates all of our.." She blushed again, "meetings..."

_'There, case closed. He doesn't even start it, YOU do! And..' _Her inner self had to take a minute to get her fit of laughter under control, _'Hunee, you can't even say the word! It's called S-E-X. In other words sex Sweetie... Be a big girl and learn to use these words. They'll getcha alot of places!' _By the time her inner self had finished, Chichi was redder than before- if that was even physically possible. Chichi swallowed the last of her tea and placed the empty mug in the sink. There was a sloppy blue heart painted on the side, and underneath were the words: _Happy Birthday Mom. Love Always, Gohan._ He had given it to her when he was eight. Such sweet memories. Then it hit her. Where was Goku when Gohan was celebrating his mother's birthday? On a different planet that he refused to leave. So he really _didn't _wanna come home_._ Chichi frowned. Fine! Two can play that game. It was ten 'till seven and by the time she got there, it would be a little after 7:30. Bulma should be up by then and Chichi had a plan.

About five after seven, Chichi walked down stairs with three huge suitcases. The minute she hit the bottom step, her inner voice decided to make an appearance. _'Oh Chichi! I am so proud of you, ya know that? Ok, so, you got a plan? Or are we running blind Sweetie?'_ Chichi stopped. All she knew was she was going to tell Bulma that she was going away for a while and she wanted her to keep an eye on Gohan. But, where was she gonna go...? Her inner being sighed. _'I guess that leaves it up to me. C'mon, lets head to Blueberry's house and I'll explain on the drive'_ Chichi nodded and picked up her bags. Standing at the door she took one last look around the house, wiped a stray tear she didn't know she had, and locked the door. Getting in the car she vowed the she wouldn't look back. It would only hurt her. Her inner-self, how about we just call her Chikianna, (Chichi's real Amazonian name) smiled inside. _'That a girl Chi... don't look back, just forward.'_ And they were on their way.

Late that night, around nine or so, a very guilty Saiyan crept through the back door. _'Hmm, Chi didn't lock it. That's not like her... Maybe she was expecting us home..?'_ That thought brought a small smile to his lips. No matter how mad Chichi was before she was always waiting for him so they could talk. He looked around the house, more specifically the living room. It looked brand new, Goku frowned. _'With how bad it looked yesterday it must have taken her forever to do this. I should really appologise...'_ He quietly started up the stairs to the room he knew so well. He gently inched the door open and stared into the face off pitch blackness. Goku was a little surprised. _'But... Chichi never sleeps with the curtains drawn... Something's not right here.'_ Goku reached around the door and flipped on the light switch. There. Laying in the bed under the silk sheets on _her_ side was...

Nothing.

There was no one there, but the light on the phone was blinking, there was a message. Quickly Goku raced to the bedside table a pressed the button for fear something had happened to Chichi while he wasn't here. After a second or two he was met with none other than the frantic voice of a Miss Bulma Breifs.

_"Goku, this is an emergency! Are you there? Pick up! Ughh! Have you still not come home? Ya know, that is just like you. Stay away for Kami knows how long before deciding to make an appearance... Now I get what Chi was taking about... Anyways, Since you're not there, I want you to listen to this message the second you get home. Chichi came to see me today. She told me some... things... and she asked if I could keep a watch on Gohan for a couple days. Something about going off to be alone for a bit and when I asked what about you it sounded like she growled. She told me, and these are her exact words, 'Who gives a flying fuck where that ape went to? Will you just watch Gohan for me for a while?' Well, the only thing I could say was sure... I'm coming over tomorrow so you better be home to tell me what you did! Chichi is my best friend, and I wanna know what you did this time. Be there at 8:00. Bye."_

Goku froze. She was gone. Chichi had packed up and left he and Gohan in the care of Bulma. She was thoroughly. Pissed. Goku slowly laid back in bed and started thinking, about everything. Their first fight. The first time he saw her cry. The first time they actually kissed. And his favorite, the first time they made up after that fight. He couldn't forget the sounds emanating from his precious, tender wife, the sensations were all new to him so Chichi had to explain it to him, mostly. He got the hang of it pretty quick though! Goku smirked. Yeah... Before Gohan came along they did those sort of things all the time, but after... What happened? They just stopped. He wasn't sure why but it just didn't happen much anymore. And he was probably the cause. Goku sprung up. Maybe that was it! The lack of sexual affection was some how manipulated into him not caring about her at all! Now, he had a caused her to leave her only home and child. That couldn't have been an easy decision for her. He had to fix this... If only he knew where she went.

Goku sighed and layed down again. He could do nothing if he was tired so he decided on a little sleep before Bulma got there tomorrow. It would do him good... If he could get this terrible feeling of guilt to go away long enough...

TBC...

*Sooo? Did the readers like? Reviews please! They're what keeps me going!  
>Luvies- GCL<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Ch. 3 is finally out! I want to thank all my reviewers, and to those who haven't reviewed... I know you've read it beacause I'm watching you... o.o  
>Reviews!<em>

**Disclaimer:** Don't own so don't sue. Have nothing so you'll get nothing. Is it getting clearer now...? I DON'T OWN DBZ! :) Thank you and enjoy...

_Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough_

_Ch.3:__ Single Parenting Isn't Easy._

Driving down the open roads, Chichi couldn't feel more at ease! She had never had a day when she could just go out with out worrying about anything, it was always get home early to clean, cook, and take care of her two kids; Gohan and Goku. Her inner-self, Chikianna, sighed- on the inside of course. _'Heh, stick with me Chi, it makes everything so much more fun!'_ Chichi smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she should let her Amazonian side out more often. She took a deep breath of the afternoon mountain air. Fresh. Clean. She hadn't been out of the house like this in so long. Not since she took Gohan with her camping a couple years back. Gohan. She left him in the care of Bulma earlier that day. It was a _very_ interesting conversation if you think about it.

_Chichi pulled into the Capsule Corps driveway shortly after 7:30. Nervously she undid the seat belt and went to the front door. *Oh.. I shouldn't be here. What if she's not up yet? Or... or what if she's busy in the lab? Maybe I'll just go...* 'Freeze!' Chikianna screamed, making Chichi wince, 'Where the hell do you think you're gonna go? You don't want to leave poor little Gohan in the hands of the idiotic monkey do you? He may be his father but do you honestly think he can do anything parental...? Think about it...' And she did. *Like bloody hell! There is no way I am leaving that sorry-* Her thoughts were cut short by a certain blue haired vixen walking out the door. "Agh! What the hell? Oh! Hey Chi, what are you doing here so early?" Chichi picked herself up off the porch and smiled a little. "Well hello to you to B. I'm here 'cause I __wanted__ to ask a favor." Chichi bit the inside of her cheek. Bulma pulled out her earphones, "Sure! Anything Chi, what's wrong? You look exhausted. Want to come in and sit down for a bit?" Chichi smiled. At least _someone_ was concerned about her. "Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you would watch Gohan for a bit. I'm going away for a while, a week minimum." Bulma's jaw dropped. "A week? But, but... Why? Where are you gonna go?" Chikianna was getting fed up. 'Just tell her you need time for yourself!' Bulma was still raving on about how she never goes anywhere and all that when she struck a cord. "But what about Goku-?" Chichi snapped._

_"Who gives a flying fuck where that ape went to? Will you just watch Gohan for me for a while?" Bulma blinked. Chichi just cussed. She never cusses! Chikianna was laughing her ass off. 'You told her!' *Oh! Just shut up!* Chichi took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look B, I'm sorry. Alright? We had a fight and I came to terms with some things. It's no big deal. So will you do it?" Bulma thought for a second. Out of all the fights they had, Chichi had never been driven to leave the house. This was huge... and she wanted __**all**__ the juicy gossip! She took a deep breath, "But, Chi... Shouldn't you be at home with him trying to work it out? Not running off somewhere to do Kami knows what with Kami knows who." Chichi took a few deep breaths. *I will not murder Bulma... I will not murder Bulma... I will not murder Bulma...* Chikianna died laughing. 'Yet...!' __"Bulma, this wasn't just some small fight. It was the entire iceberg. You can ask that monkey tailed sorry S.O.B what happened if you really want to know."_

_Chichi started mumbling a few choice insults after that but finally ended out with: "Humph... Let him see what it's like to do all that work! I have a one way ticket to a week of FREEDOM Bulma! Don't you understand this? I'm leaving for a week and if he can't get his act together... Then.. Maybe we just weren't meant to be.." Bulma gasped but Chichi just turned and walked off. She didn't have time for anymore questions. She wanted to be out and about! She got in the car and started the ignition, after checking 'the list', she was gone. Leaving Bulma with a quick goodbye wave, she floored it and headed for the mountains._

So that was how she got to here. On the road I mean, she wasn't anywhere yet. But she would be by 6:30! Right after she left the house, Chikianna told her about a great little hot spring up in the mountains! She could stay in the motel up there and just relax. And, the best part was... It's all free! She got a brochure and a coupon for a free week stay at the hotel since her so-called husband had done, and I quote, _"So much good for us, we should do something good for him by treating you to a little 'you time'."_ Well, the 'you time' she could go for. Getting it for free because of her husband? Not so much. _'Aww... Is little Chichi upset cause she's gettin' free stuff? Don't be! If there's one thing that good for nothin' sorry son-of-a-bitch husband of yours is good for it's getting us stuff! You can use him once in a while, it 's only fair since he's been playing you you're entire life Hunee...'_ *I.. I guess you're right. Yeah! Of course! He pretended to love me all these years just so I could play housewife! I deserve somethin' outta this outfit!* Chichi smirked, she knew all about Chikianna's master plan.

After a week of relaxation, she was going back to the Amazon. "It's gonna be so good to see all my old relatives again! I might even go a couple rounds in the Annual Tournament.. Hey! That's this Friday!" Anyone who happened to be driving down that road at the time would have sworn this woman was an escapee from a loony bin or something! She was having a full-blown conversation with herself... Wow...

After another hour or so of talking to herself, Chichi pulled into the parking lot of a very, very nice motel! "Huh, WOW! Five-star hot spring eh? I can get used to this..." Chikianna smiled inside. _'Don't get too comfortable sweetie. We have a schedule to keep after all. We leave on Thursday night to stay with Aunt Noeleen. She lives three hours from here deep into the Amazonian forest.'_ *Alright, alright! Yeesh.. I understand our strict schedule ok? We'll leave at 5:00 Thursday, happy?* _'Practically jumping for joy...'_ Came the smart ass reply of her inner-self. _'Oh and Ms. Amazon?'_ *Huh...?* _'Tonight is the blue moon. You get to unleash your wild side!'_ "Wha-?" Was the only thing Chichi was able to get out before her whole body shook. She looked like she was having a seizure. Chichi just wanted it to end. Finally, everything began to fuzz, and she welcomed the darkness with open arms.

_'Finally! Oh... It feels SO good to be back! I mean, Chichi had me locked away forever. She was stupid, to think she thought that just because you're married your Amazon side can't come back. Tsk tsk... And I thought Noeleen would have taught her better.' *Wha... what's going on here? How come I'm in the dark?* 'Oh poor naive Chichi... you should have learned by now that no matter if you're married or not, once the blue moon comes... you go Amazon!' *B-but... Aunt Noeleen said once I got married the Amazon curse would stop!* 'Dear sweet Chichi... Stupid, but sweet Chichi. Can't you listen? I swear. It pains me that we're the same person. It really does. She said as long as you were with him during the blue moon you wouldn't change. But you're not. You're way out here almost next door to the Amazon forest. You can't resist the change. Certainly not since the moon festival started on this night.' Chikianna smirked. 'You get to stay there all week long and enjoy yourself!'_

Just then, it started to get a little lighter. *What's going on...?* Chichi hesitantly questioned. _'Ahh... I'm waking up, well, __**we're**__ waking up. Just sit back and enjoy being Chikianna for the next week or so.'_ Chikianna closed her eyes and welcomed the warm touch of light that was coming in. Meanwhile, Chichi was cussing and yelling profanities that would've made a sailor blush.

The next thing Chikianna knew, she was laying on a couch being shaken by a _**very**_ sexy... bell-boy, she guessed. _'Hmm... If every man in here looks like him, Chichi may not be as sexually frustrated by the time we get home!'_ She heard Chichi gasp internally. Apparently, she was doing her job right... "Oh Miss... You're alright," she heard the young man start, "We saw you pass out in the car out there and we had to make sure you were ok! Are you alright miss?" He had gorgeous blue-gray eyes. They looked almost like a gray wolf, Chikianna's favorite animal. His hair was strawberry blonde and a little long, but that made it all the better to play with now didn't it...?

_'Mm mmm MM! Damn.. I may never leave the hotel room if they look this good! No comment from the peanut gallery?'_ *...* Chichi was in complete and utter shock. She. Wouldn't. Dare. Chikianna, still having not said a word aloud, looked around at her settings and noticed for the first time that they were in a secluded room. Alone. By themselves. And she was horny as hell... Not a good combination... In answer to his question, Chikianna smirked and sat up. The young man went to move back but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh I am perfectly... fine..." She purred at him seductively. The man was caught a little off guard, but quickly caught on. He smirked at leaned down to attack her lips with his own. The ferocity! The roughness! The pure unadulterated passion... It was going to drive Chikianna insane. She pulled back some just to go right to his ear. "Hunee, I'm not gonna make it much longer if we don't get outta these clothes. One of us might just have a heat stroke.." The man smirked and started for his uniform buttons. Chikianna smiled ferociously. Now _**THIS**_ was going to be a fun night!

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

_~Day 2 At Mt. Paozu~_

Back at Mt. Paozu the next day, an anxious Saiyan paced back and forth by the phone, while the blue-haired vixen sat at her computer trying to find some way to track Chichi. Bulma came over at 8:00 that morning. She was there as early as Vegeta would let her outta bed. When he heard that she was going to his arch nemesis, Kakkarot's house while his harpy wasn't there, they had some issues. After a nice long argument and at least two... ahem... _'I'm Sorry'_ sessions, he had reluctantly let her leave. Upon arriving she was met with two frantic Saiyans who had absolutely no clue how to do any sort of house work. Well, one who knew nothing and another who was frazzling himself out trying to explain it. Goku was unsuccessfully trying to make something that resembled a breakfast item. It made Bulma's stomach churn. There was batter all over the cabinets, dirt in the kitchen- obviously tracked in from the back door, a few broken plates, and food... All over the floor, table, and walls. She cleared her throat. Nothing. She tried again, a little louder. Not a single thing. "WHAT THE HELL? CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Bulma screeched. She probably woke up the neighbors... The ones who lived 15 miles away...

Goku jumped at the sound trying to cover his ears and in the process, throwing the batter bowl right... on... Bulma. Gohan's jaw dropped. "Dad! I said dump the batter on the griddle! Not on Bulma!" He picked up a kitchen towel and ran over to help clean her off. Now. Heh... Now Bulma was pissed. She was already frustrated that they were ignoring her, but now _throwing _things on her? Aww hell no... So the screaming and shouting commenced. It was just like having Chichi back, but Goku wasn't sure if she was quite loud enough yet. With just a couple lessons from Chichi, she might just become as loud! He smiled at the thought of his little housewife teaching Bulma about being angry... The thought was just too funny and he started laughing in the middle of Bulma's ranting and raving.

_'What the hell is he laughing at? Now I can see why Chi left! If he does this every time she yells I would have just left earlier! Damn, I don't see how she could make it this long!'_ Bulma grabbed a wooden spoon off the cabinet and calmly broke it over the head of the still laughing Saiyan. He abruptly stopped and stood straight, staring right at Bulma. Her baby blues narrowed into a glare, her peachy lips formed a scowl that would have made her Saiyan Prince proud. "And just what, may I ask, is so damned funny..?" Goku gulped nervously and stared at the ground. "Well, I was just picturing Chichi giving you lessons on how to be angry... It's actually pretty hilarious if you think about it!" He grinned and fought back the giggles. Bulma sighed. It would do her no good to get pissed off... yet. He still hadn't told her what happened with Chichi. Bulma took a hold of Goku's arm and led him to the couch. "Sit." She ordered. More like demanded if you will... Goku sat, not wanting to listen to her shrill piercing screams anymore.

_'Well,' _Bulma smirked_ 'at least he can follow minimal orders...' _She turned around to have a conversation with little Gohan, asking if he could clean up the mess and maybe make some _real_ food. He smiled a small, almost invisible, smile and began to clean. _'So young...'_ She turned back to the main object of interest. The big one. Bulma flopped onto the couch next to her long time best friend and started drumming her fingers on her thigh. "So...?" she started. Goku looked down at her confused. "So what?" Bulma clicked her tongue in annoyance. _'Yes... I most __**certainly**__ would have left his sorry dense ass before now... But, it's part of his charm. It just gets ya drawn in I guess...'_ She sighed. "I mean, why did Chichi leave? What was the fight about now?" Goku explained everything that had happened and how she just "magically" got upset.

By the end of the story, Bulma's eye was twitching. _'He... He actually __**thought **__that Chichi would want to clean all this? Of her own free will?'_ Before she could open her mouth to put him in his place, Gohan popped his head through the door. "Hey guys? Brunch is ready!" Gohan smiled. "I made something mom taught me how to cook. It's like an omelet with steak, rice, and cheese mixed in. It's really good." He explained all the stuff and exactly what was in it on the way to the table.

"Damn!" Bulma cussed aloud. "There has got to be some fuckin' way to track Chichi! She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air!" It was hours past that delicious brunch, around 12 hours or so after. _'Making it 9:30... I've been at this for hours! I make it look like I'm an amateur! Huff! Really, a scientific genius and I can't even figure out where my best friend is... How sad is that?'_ She was on her fifth cup of coffee and polishing off her fourth powdered doughnut. She needed the energy. A thoroughly exhausted Saiyan walked up behind her. "Hey B, how much have you gotten done...? Maybe you outta take a break..." Bulma took another big swig of the scalding black liquid. "Nah, I'm fine Goku. Why don't you take Gohan and go on up to bed? I'll just be finishing this..." Goku frowned, "But-" Bulma threw a pencil over her shoulder at him, ending the conversation. Goku sighed. He could take a hint. "I'll be up in my room if you need anything. Just wake me up." Bulma waved over her shoulder and went back to typing on the illuminated screen.

_'I can't stop until I find Chi, and believe me... I __**will**__ find you Chichi..."_

_%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&_

_~The Night of Day 1~_

Chikianna lay on the verge of sleep beside her already sleeping lover-of-the-night. She blinked sleepily one last time before closing her eyes and joining her counterpart in the black visage that was her mind.

_*What the hell? You just slept with another man! We are fucking married and you go and sleep with him? Oh... This is horrible! How can you-* 'Will you stop? This was a team effort here. I am you, just the Amazon in you. What's the big deal? So we slept with the guy, big whoop.' Chichi nearly choked. *What's the big deal? WE. ARE. MARRIED!* Chikianna smiled. Chichi froze when she heard Chikianna's stolid reply 'To a man who doesn't love you. Never has, never will. Accept it and move on. That's what I'm helping you do here.' *...* 'Never looked at it that way huh? I'm not such a bad person Chi, I'm you before that block head. You used to love being this way; conniving, manipulative... You used to love using your charms to get what you wanted...' Chikianna's face fell. She had a sad look to her far away eyes. 'What happened to you...?' Chichi was quiet for a minute. She knew the answer, but it wouldn't come out. Chikianna shook her head. 'Pathetic. You're an Amazon. Act like it.' Chichi looked up, eyes ablaze. *Goku. He did this to me with all his lies! His pretending and faking did this!* _

_Chikianna smiled, a real smile. She was finally getting somewhere. 'That's great Hunee, but I'm exhausted. I just spent over an hour having the best time of our lives and I think that calls for a little rest, don't you?' Chichi blushed furiously at the memory of the past two hours. Chikianna smiled. It was going to be a great week..._

TBC...

*Crickets* Wow... I did NOT expect that... And I'm the one who wrote it! Is Chichi dead to Goku forever? Will he ever find her? Who was that guy? All the questions and more answered in the next chapter of HWCHE.  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we are with another installment of HWCHE! not alot to say except enjoy and **REVIEW!** I'm not joking... I.. Want... Reviews! Please! ^-^_

I don't own DBZ, any of the characters, or the couch I'm laying on right now... Sad isn't it...? -.-

_Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough_

_Ch.4 __Where The Fun Never Ends!_

First coherent thought: It's cold... Chikianna sat up on an old looking couch in what looked like an old store room. She was naked and covered by a thin sheet. She jumped up and pulled it tight around her skin. _'What the fuck?'_ she screamed mentally. "Why the hell am I in here?" Her voice sounded weird to her own self. "Wow... After being locked away inside of Chichi for so long it's weird to finally be out." Chikianna noticed her bags sitting in the corner and a note on top of them._ 'Hm...'_ She meandered over and decided to see what it had to say.

_'Miss, I didn't catch your name last night,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave a beauty like yourself alone so early. You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bear to wake you. I had the early shift this morning but I brought in your luggage and took the liberty of getting one of the waiters to bring in breakfast. It should be there around 9:00 or so. Look Gorgeous, I have to get to work but I'll be off about 8:00, trying to get in some overtime. See you when I get back babe._

_Love, Brett.'_

Chikianna smirked an almost cynical smirk._ 'So, he thinks I'm still gonna be here? Feh, moronic imbecile. I have a LIFE!'_ Chikianna picked up the clothes she had sprawled on the floor and quickly got dressed. She smiled. Today. Today was going to be grand! First, getting her own room. Second, she would head down to that cafe she saw. Finally, she would end her day by spending hours after hours in the spa! _'Oh... How does life get ANY better?'_ Chichi picked that moment to stir.

_*Oi... Why's it so dark? Oh.. I'm on the inside right? So this is what you felt like 24/7... I am sooo sorry...* 'Eh, it's no biggie, ya get used to it after a while. Any who, did you enjoy your night last night?'_ Chichi blushed. Last night was unplanned and steamy and... Oh Kami... Unprotected... _* Chikianna, you guys weren't using protection and I don't take birth control!* ' ...' *What if it took?*_ Chikianna looked thoughtful for a moment. Nah, she could always stop by the pharmacy downstairs for a morning after pill. No big deal. _'Eh, relax. We can get a pill for this stuff. Just trust me.'_ Chichi released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and began to think to herself. Hopefully Chikianna couldn't hear her now...

_*She cheated! On Goku! Now there's going to be no hope what-so-ever of me getting back with him... I mean, not like I was going to just go beg for him back but now I know... She's technically me but... Was I really this bad? I don't remember being such... Manizer. Poor Goku. He never betrayed me and look at this! I'm making plans for another night out as we speak! I... I can't do this... I just... She'll have to take over because I can't do this to my Goku...*_ Chichi was starting to snuffle internally. _*If she wants to have her "fun" then she can do it by herself...*_ Chichi put up a mental shield and blocked herself off from Chikianna.

Chikianna felt an emptiness for a brief minute until it seemed to be covered up. Confused, she just shrugged. "Now to write him a note like he did me..." Chikianna picked up a pen and paper and started on her note.

_'Brett,_

_Just a little clue in. Last night was a one time deal, it will not happen again. You were just a good time while I was getting over someone. Sorry but, I only fuck for fun once..._

_From, Miss.'_

Chikianna smirked and layed the note on his pillow. He was a fun ride while he lasted but Chikianna was _**not**_ one to be tied down unless they were insatiable! He was... normal._ 'Must be the fact I've had sex with a Saiyan before... After that you're ruined for anyone else.'_ She sighed, all Goku was to her was a good lay, same as she was for him. The only problem she had with ever sleeping with him was the fact that after _**that**_... Everyone else seemed like mere boys trying to be a sex king the night he loses his virginity. In other words, no one could compare to a Saiyan. Period. Chikianna sighed, the only draw back to leaving Go- er... That picked up her bags and left the room.

Oh this was going to be a _**fun**_ week...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

~_Night 2 At Mt. Paozu_~

_'Chichi! Why don't you come home..? I'm really sorry. I promise I won't mess up the house ever again...' Goku tried to wrap his arms around her waist. 'No! Don't you get it? I just... I can't love you anymore... You used me all my life and... I'm not gonna take it anymore!' Chichi shoved her way out of his grasp and started to walk away. 'Chichi!' Goku started to get angry, 'Don't you dare walk away from me!' He reached to grab her wrist but she yanked it away. 'If you touch me again I swear I'll call my new boyfriend!' Goku froze. 'Your... what...?' She put her hands on her hips. You heard me! My boyfriend! I've moved on so I suggest you do too.' This pushed him over the limit. _

_He was so angry! Goku screamed with all the pain and anguish in him. He tried and tried again to go super but to no avail. He just couldn't change! 'What the fuck? Why can't I change?' Suddenly he heard a woman's laugh. He looked all around but there was no one there. It was all black. Then, the light started to fade in. There, just to his right, it was Chichi! And she was... No... Anyone but her! She was wrapped around the other man like a cheap suit. Who was he? He couldn't see a definite face, it was all shadow, but his posture. It looked so familiar... That hurt, it didn't make him angry, it hurt... 'Chichi... Why..?' His voice was hoarse and cracking, he didn't trust himself to say anymore words so he just watched as the scene changed._

_She was standing there in a beautiful crisp wedding gown in front of a long full-body mirror wiping away a stray tear or two. She smiled a watery smile at her reflection. 'I guess I should try to keep this mascara from running.' She sighed, 'My wedding day and I can't even stop crying.' Goku breathed in sharply. She was getting _**married**_ and that was _**not**_ the dress she wore when they were married! She's marrying the guy from before... And there's nothing he can do. Chichi smiled. 'Well, Goku didn't love me, but I guarantee this guy sure does!' She picked up her skirts and turned, taking one last fleeting glance at the mirror over her shoulder, and ran out of the light. Goku was as confused as a goose in a tornado. _

_'"Didn't love her?" What does she mean I didn't love her? I've loved her as long as I've known her.' Even before he knew what love meant he was in love with her. At the time it was just a feeling but later on he grew to know what that feeling was and he welcomed it with open arms. Now she's saying he didn't love her...?_

_The scene changed again. This time she was laying in a hospital bed, asleep. She had a sheen layer of sweat across her forehead and an IV in her arm but that was the extent of her 'injuries'. As the nurse walked in, Chichi opened her eyes and smiled. 'Where is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?' The nurse just laughed at her enthusiasm. 'She's doing good Mrs. Ouji, your husband went to check on her and said he would bring her right in. Is there anything I can get you? Medicine, food, water? You were in labor over eighteen hours!' Chichi just smiled, 'I've been through it all before. Just some water if you don't mind.' The nurse nodded and skipped out the door, she must have been new or something. Goku watched her try to relax again. So that was it... Her and her new beau had a baby. It was a girl... She always wanted a little girl but she was so proud of Gohan they hadn't thought of another kid... He heard a sound and looked back up at the door that was opening. It was no doubt her new husband, but what he saw made his jaw drop..._

_The man wasn't a shadow anymore..._

_He was in full form, color and all, and Goku knew exactly who He was..._

_The Prince of all Saiyans, Mr. Vegeta Ouji..._

_Goku's mind went blank, the only words he could process were Chichi, Vegeta, and a baby. Vegeta gently carried the little pink bundle over to the sleepy Chichi. ' 'Bout time you woke up woman. The kid's been lookin' at me funny...' He gently poked the little pink ball and received a tiny hit back. He smirked. 'Lookie here woman, our little brat's already starting to put up a fight. She just might be worthy to train with her father.' Chichi smiled and playfully slapped Vegeta on the arm. 'Oh.. Veggie you plan too far ahead. Our little princess can train if she wants but she has to learn some Amazon moves in there too. And we can't forget the studying-' She stopped and looked at him with big brown puppy dog eyes, 'There will be time for studying... Right...?' Vegeta's reserve melted. 'Fine! Dammit fine! She can be schooled too, but no going over board got it?' At Chichi's bright smile and vigorous nod he smirked. 'And by the way woman,' Vegeta moved up closer on the bed, 'You owe me big...' Chichi, trying to play innocent, raised a brow. 'Oh I do, do I? And... Just what do you plan to do if I don't pay up...?' He smirked ferociously. 'Maybe, something along the lines of this.' He leaned over and captured her lips in a frenzy of passion. As one hand cradled the baby, the other worked it's way behind her drawing lazy circles on her back. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her hands into his hair._

_Goku couldn't take watching this horror story anymore! He was going to be sick if he didn't get out of here soon! He ran, but anywhere he ran all he saw was Vegeta and Chichi. Pictures of their wedding, pictures of their life together! He couldn't take it. Finally he saw a light and ran full speed ahead!_

When he first awoke, he sprang up in bed; cold sweat, tangled sheets, even a lone tear had escaped and was making it's way down his cheek. Goku leaned back against the headboard and looked at the clock. _'Only 3:00... Damn! If I don't quit having dreams like this I'll never get any sleep... And what's up with Chichi marrying Vegeta? She'd never do that, Vegeta's with Bulma. Well... in _**that**_ way he is...'_

Goku sighed. This was the worst night ever. The past two nights he had barely gotten any sleep. The first night Chichi was gone he felt too guilty to sleep and now tonight! Tonight he couldn't stop thinking about her in the arms of another man. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and yawned. He didn't trust himself to sleep anymore but he'd need his strength in case Bulma located his wife's whereabouts tonight. He was gonna bring Chichi home, no matter what the cost. He started thinking about all the good times and remembering their memories together as he lay back down in bed. Maybe he could get just a little bit more sleep before sunrise. He closed his eyes as the memory of their wedding night started to pass by. Yes. He might get just a little more rest if he kept his mind _here_.

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Chikianna walked out of the bathroom into her own hotel bedroom around 11:45 that night. "What a _wonderful_ Sunday night! Spas, moonlight horse ride... Even a nice candle lit dinner! I told ya Chi, the Amazon guys around here... Oo! I'm getting tingly just thinking about it!" After the day at the spa, some nice young man, uhm... What was his name again... Kenji! That's right Ken, he took her out for dinner but had to run right after. He was an on-call doctor and apparently there was an emergency. Just as Chikianna was stepping out of the restaurant, a man with a white pure bread stallion reigned up beside him, rode up on his black stallion. To make a long story short, they had a nice _long_ ride and ended out in a field somewhere. She's gonna be picking grass out of her blanket for a week. She carried one just in case the need should arise, and well, heh, looks like it did!

Oddly enough throughout the whole thing, Chichi had not one negative comment about it at all. She was oddly quiet. Chikianna snuggled in between the pillows and sighed. _'This is the best! In just a couple days we'll go back to the village and have the time of our lives Chi. Aren't you glad you let me out?' _Chichi sighed, but smiled. She didn't want her other being to know how guilty she felt. That would only cause more problems so she decided to just go along with it all. _*I really didn't have a choice did I? But yes... I am happy that I let you out. I do need to let loose more often. What are we __gonna do tomorrow?*_ Chikianna yawned sleepily and rolled over. After the day she just had she didn't have time to think about tomorrow! What were they gonna do?_ 'How about... We get up at 10:00 and head down for a cafe brunch? Then, instead of a spa day, we can head to the sparring arenas! Get in a little training and such. Then, after a good couple hours we could head back for a salt scrub and a nice deep tissue massage. To relax us after a hard day of training, ya know...'_ She yawned again, more sleep filled this time._ 'How 'bout it Chi?'_

There was nothing. No response.

_'Chichi...? Yoo hoo! I'm talking to you!'_ Just then she heard a little snore. Someone was already asleep._ 'Feh, weakling!'_ Chikianna smirked and rolled over. If Chichi was gonna go to sleep, then she was going to call it a night too. This concluded the second day she had left home and right now... It just turned 12:00. "Third day starts now..." Chikianna whispered to herself. Heaven forbid someone hear her, the strong one of the outfit. "Wonder if they even miss me..." She wasn't going to admit it, but... She didn't want to cheat on Goku! She didn't want to be out here in the first place! But, if Chichi was coming along then... There was nothing she could do...

Chikianna snuffled once but no more. She wasn't about to cry, she was sure Chichi would know. _'I have to be the strong one... For Chi, I'll have the fun she deserves...'_ She closed her eyes and went off into a dreamless slumber, only hearing those words echoing in her head... _"I wonder if they even miss me..."_

_%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&_

_What she didn't know was,at that exact moment, 12:00:00 to be precise, the entire Son family was snuffing back tears. Chikianna in her bed, wondering if the people she's supposed to be forgetting and getting over still missed her at all._

_Gohan was half asleep coming back from the bathroom. Usually he could hear his mother in the kitchen or living room just finishing up cleaning about this time of night. Tonight, he heard Bulma at the computer and that was it. He felt so alone. Laying in bed as the clock struck midnight, a thought struck him. "I wonder if Mom even misses us. I miss her, but does she miss being at home to take care of us...?" Teetering on the brink of sleep just before this, the young boy finally let himself slip over the edge into the abyss of sleep after getting that thought out._

_Goku, in his dream state of course, was thinking the same thing. 'Chichi... Don't you miss us? We miss you... More that you could ever know...' _

_The three were feeling the same, they just didn't know it._

_And they probably never would..._

TBC...

*Aww! Snuffles! She misses him so much and they all miss her but... She thinks it's for the best so, whadda ya gonna do? When Chichi outs her mind to something, it can't change! Or... Can it...? Dun dun dahh! Stick around for the next Chapter of HWCHE!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I got a private message about my story, and I would like to make it perfectly clear to my readers this one simple point. This Is My Damn Story! I will write it like I want to, and the characters will do what I want them to! Clear? I love hearing feedback and anything else. Questions, comments, pretty much anything! But when someone tells me that my complete story bombs and the story line just doesn't work, can't hold water or whatever... No. That's when you can take your ass and go back to Dr. Seuss books! I apologise to my normal readers/reviewers for this rant, but I just wanted to get this out. Enjoy and review! :)_

I only own the story line and this laptop, just not DBZ or any of the characters... No matter how badly I wish I owned Goku... *sigh* Total sadness...

_Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough_

_Ch.4 __What Are YOU Doing Here?_

7:00 am and the world was just awakening. People were going into work early, people coming home late from the late shift at work. Yes, it was a glorious Monday morning and the world was moving once again. Especially one very grouchy Saiyan...

_'Where the hell is that blasted woman? She left yesterday morning and stayed all night with Kakkarot... No phone call, no message, nothing! Wait... What the hell am I doing? I'm starting to sound like her parents with all this fussing! She means nothing to me. Not a damn thing...'_

Vegeta was grumbling to himself while preparing to make a trip. He was going deep into one of the jungles out in the hotter parts of the world. How the world could be freezing in once place and hot as hell in another he had no idea... If Bulma wanted to stay out all night at- Oh how he loathed him- Kakkarot's house, then by all means, _let her_! Vegeta stood up from putting on his boots and stomped his way down the hall. "Oh Vegeta dear! Breakfast is ready!" The high-pitched, happy voice of Bunny Breifs could be heard as he made the last step.

_'What did I do to deserve this so early in the morning...?'_ Bunny made it a national sport of touching Vegeta on a daily basis... In her words, she enjoyed feeling the skin of such a big, strong man whenever she could. To make matters worse, her husband would just sit there and smile at him... How could he not get upset? To quote Dr. Breifs, "She can touch anyone she wants but at the end of the night, who's bed does she come back to?" Vegeta just scoffed._ 'If someone didn't watch her 24/7 she _**would**_ be in my room!'_

Vegeta continued on his path to the front door, completely ignoring Bunny's protests that he needed to eat to keep his nice manly figure in tip top shape. Repressing the urge to shiver, he blasted off the front steps and headed on his way to a nice little jungle he found a few weeks back.

It was called the Amazon...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

It was around 8:00 in the morning when Chikianna was awoken from a very peaceful slumber. There was this banging... And she had a feeling it wasn't from drinking too much. _'Seriously? Someone at the door at this hour?'_ She drug herself out of bed and got half-way to the door before she realised what she was wearing. There went the knocking again. "Ahh! Give me a second will you? Damn, I don't have a jet!" She picked up the robe off the foot of the bed and tied it tight before making her way oer to the bed.

Opening the door she was met with the serious face of the manager. _'Manager... This can't be good...'_ She smiled at him. "Can I help you with something Mr. Paramore?" He handed the envelope in his hands over to her. "Mrs. Son, a woman delivered this letter here this morning and said it was urgent. That you needed to read it right away." Chikianna was shocked. "Uhm, did she leave her name or anything? Nothing? At _all_?" The manager frowned and shook his head sadly. "I apologise Mrs. Son, she said nothing other than to give you this letter immediately." Chikianna nodded dumbly and closed the door.

_'Who the hell would know where I was...?'_ She sat down and tore into the letter. It was from her village._ 'Wait what? The village? They never contacted me before! This must be horrible!'_ While Chikianna was freaking out over the address, Chichi was just waking up but decided to stay quiet, lest she mess up Chikianna's train of thought. _'Better see what it says...'_ She prepared herself for the worst and opened it up.

_'Dearest Princess Chikianna,_

_We understand you've been living under your mother's nickname Chichi, but given the circumstances, your full formal title is needed. This morning, about 7:30ish, a stranger invaded our village. We figured he was just a lost traveler or something so we tried to just direct him on his way but he decided to cause a lot of problems! He has trashed half our village as of now! We've never seen anything like him, so strong and muscled and... I'm getting off topic! As I was saying, we tranquilized him and have him in ki restraints in our prison. The moment he woke up he started demanding to see our leader! The only person we could think of besides your father was your brother Kaito. Unfortunately, he went with your father on a vacation to Hawaii. We were in the lurch until you're Aunt Noeleen mentioned that you were staying at the spa and were planning to come home on Thursday but since this was an emergency, we had to contact you. As of right now, he's shouting in the cell behind us that we need to hurry up and get the ruler here. Please hurry your Highness!_

_Sincerely, Lady Mira'_

"Holy Crap! Someone is tearing up my village! They. Will. Pay." Chikianna grit her teeth, crumpled up the letter, and ran for her bags. If they wanted the princess, they were gonna get her. It was a good thing she packed her traditional Amazon robes! She wanted to go as a visitor and just spend a few days there, but now she had to adorn her role as acting royalty. _'Well, I wanted a fun week, I'm gonna get it.'_ Chikianna rushed into the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead of her...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Goku rolled over in the bed only to run out of room and hit the hardwood floor. He had a long night what with all those nightmares of Chichi and Vegeta... He shuddered. Yawning he decided he should check out downstairs and see how the night went. It was just after 8:00 so someone should be up. Well, Gohan. He was the only other one in the house besides him now that Chichi was gone.

_'Chichi...'_

Goku walked down the stairs to see a mop of blue hair laying on the computer table. Bulma stayed up until after 3:00 that night until she passed out on the keyboard, cup of cold coffee in hand. Goku smirked and faught back a small laugh. _'Wait until she finds out that she's gonna have key imprints on her forehead...'_ Walking into the kitchen he saw a miniature buffet all set out for him. _'Gohan.'_ There was a note sitting beside the pancakes in Gohan's handwriting. He smiled and picked it up.

_'Dad,_

_I got up about 7:00 and decided to make breakfast and stuff for you. I already ate and I went out to train some with Piccolo. Oh! By the way, don't wake up Bulma. She was up really late last night so I just let her sleep and set food aside for her. Thanks! Be back by lunch._

_Love, Gohan'_

Well, Gohan was taken care of for the day. Now what? He had nothing else to do until Bulma decided to finally get up. And Gohan made it clear she wasn't to be woken up. He could always go find them and train with him and Piccolo...

Or Vegeta! Vegeta would make a great sparring buddy since he was still training to become a super Saiyan. He was so close Goku could sense it. Maybe he could help Vegeta with that! Goku's stomach picked that exact moment to make it's self known. _'But first... Breakfast!'_

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Vegeta didn't know what happened! He went to the Amazon forest and came along a village. And of course he had to give them the royal treatment; yelling and fighting whoever came across his path. A bunch of the finest looking women in dresses that were _way_ too short and _way_ too tight were trying to get him to leave but it wasn't working._ 'Damn, is the whole village made up of women?'_ The sudden outburst of fighters told him otherwise. They were men. And they didn't like some newcomer flirting with their women. Vegeta was powering up a blast when he felt a sting in his back. Then another. It felt like little bees stinging him. He turned around to give the shooter a piece of his mind when everything went blank...

The next thing he knew, he was in a cage wearing this weird looking metal bracelets. He had seen them before when Bulma decided to have fun with him one night._ 'What the hell did she call these infernal contraptions? Uhm.. Ki restraints, that was it..'_ It was made to keep your ki down to an average human's strength. He was weak! These little human women made him weak! The prince of all Saiyans wasn't about to stand for that!

After a good twenty minutes of yelling, a woman walked in and just stood infront of his cell. She said nothing, just stood and tapped her foot, waiting for him to shut up.

"Well woman? What the hell do you want?" Vegeta was _not_ having a good day and he didn't need some scantily clad woman, standing just outside his reach, tormenting him.

The woman just raised an eyebrow at him. "What's it to ya?" Now was Vegeta's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm a Prince woman. I will ask what I want, when I want and I'll get answers..." The woman smirked. So he was a prince eh? She could knock him down a notch or two. "Well, _Your Highness,_" she spat with as much sarcasm she could muster up, "I was told to come and tell you that the leader you requested? They're on their way. It's Princess Chikianna." She turned and dragged up a chair right next to his cell. All Vegeta could do was stare at the gentle sway of her hips and how sensually she sat in the chair. She was taunting him... "Look... I am not in the mood to play with you or anyone else in this Kami forsaken village! All I want is to be let go!" She shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in the chair. "Well then buddy boy, you'll just have to wait on the princess. If she deems you free to leave I'll be more than happy to letcha go."

Vegeta was getting nowhere. With a heavy sigh, he gave in. "Fine. Will you atleast tell me what I'm supposed to call a whore such as yourself?" Vegeta smirked at the look on her little porceline face. She grumbled to herself. "Sorry ass son of a bitch... It's Mira. I'm the princess' first lady." Mira pulled out a nail file and commenced to working on her nails. Vegeta just raised a brow. "Are you having fun...?" She didn't respond. He smirked. So she wanted to play hard ball eh?

Vegeta reached through the bars and pulled the edge of the chair closer to him. He chuckled at her startled gasp. Maybe prison could be fun...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Chikianna walked into the village gates to find the town in a hustle. With the big tournament only a few days away, there was much to be done and repairs to be made because of this morning. She straightened out her black and red dress. It looked like it was half shredded but she was wearing something underneath... A red silk slip. Sheer, but it covers. It was a simple one strap, over the shoulder dress that went about mid thigh. The red and black was just dashed in through the shreds. She had on a long flowing black cape with a red fur trim around it. Set upon her head was a tiara she hadn't worn in years. Simple, yet elegant. Even for an outfit like this, she still looked like royalty. This was a traditional Amazonian dress! She looked just like she did when she lived here.

_'Black and red...' _As a symbol to royalty, she was the only one allowed to wear thos colors. The rest of them wore deep blue and blackish tinted blues._ 'It's been so long since I've worn these colors! Ok, you are a princess. Next heir to the throne, soon to be Queen! Remember why you're here. Hold you're head high and go!'_

Chikianna finished up her pep-talk and stepped inside the already open, wire gate. "Ahem." Chikianna cleared her throat. Immediately, every set of eyes was on her. She set her cool facade and inclined her head ever so slightly. The crowd dropped to one knee with a fist across their chest in mutual respect for their princess' homecoming. She smiled and walked over to one face she knew very well.

"Mika. How have things been around my land since I've been gone?" Mika raised up off of one knee and smiled brightly. "Princess Chikianna!" She flung her arms around the radiant princess. "Oh Chi! We've missed you so much! The village has been doing great up until today-" She abruptly pulled back. "That man! We have him down in the prison. Mira's down there watching him, lest he try to run." Chikianna listened with intrest as she told about what happened. "I see... Well, if he wants to see the leader, he's got her. Show the way Mika." She smiled on last time at the young girl in front of her before turning back to the crowd. "You may rise and resume your natural duties to better the land!" Her voice boomed over the tree tops. She smirked. _'Kami it's been far too long since I've done that. I may need to have an extended stay after this.'_ The crowd murmured their welcoming and as they went back to work they smiled and inclined their heads as they passed. Chikianna turned to follow Mika. _'Yes. Far too long indeed.'_

Upon entering the holding rooms, the first thing she noticed was that they had redone the walls. What? She spent a lot of time down here in her teenage years... There was always a reason; 1. She had done something and was being punished. 2. One of her friends did something and she was bailing them out. Or, the usual, 3. She was there to determine what to do with a new "criminal." Ahh... So many wonderful days in here.

She opened the door to the cells and what she saw made her jaw drop. Her first lady was practically _throwing_ herself at the prisoner! His hand was inching up her midnight blue, mid-calf high dress. It was nothing like Chi's red and black dress. More conservative and flew outward rather than hug her inward. It was a strapless and Chikianna thought she was just about to fall out! Mira glided her hand across his shoulder and into his hair. This was getting sickening. Chikianna never liked anything even semi romantic. She believed in the policy of screw and you're through. So did Mira the last time she checked. This was getting disgusting... Wait, is she...? Aw hell no. There is no making out, touching, _nothing_ in her prison. Just as Mira's lips were fixing to come in contact with his lips she stamped her six inch black stiletto heel into the concrete.

"Oh Mira, Mira, Mira... I think... _NOT_! What the hell do you think you're doing? How many times do I have to stretch this rule? Nothing happens in the cells Mira! Damn! You'd think after all these years you would have learned a thing or two!" Throughout the entire lecture she slowly made her way over to the woman in trouble. Mira stood up at breakneck speed. "Y-your Highness... I-I-I uhm... That is to say..." Chikianna was watching the whole scene with an amused smirk on her face. Mira was never very good at explaining after she got caught...

"Cut it Mira. I'm not in the mood. And what the hell is up with you? Is this any way to address the future _Queen?_ By standing around lookin' all hot and bothered? I think _not!_" Mira caught the jest and immediately hit her knees, leaving a certain Saiyan prince viewable. Chikianna looked behind Mira to see who she was fixing to have a make out session when who should she see but Prince Vegeta.

Her eyes bugged out. "Vegeta?" It came out in more of a gasp than was originally intended. His eyes were roving over her while he wore that senscious smirk. He looked up into her eyes and his smirk just got broader.

"Lookin' good Harpy. Since when did you become such a slave driver?"

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Vegeta was in heaven. After a bit of talking over, the woman sitting in the chair gave up and decided to enjoy it. No sooner than he got his hand up to just the beginning of ground 'x' did someone walk in. He heard a sharp click on the floor but ignored it until he heard a voice he remembered quite well.

The Harpy...

"Oh Mira, Mira, Mira... I think... _NOT_! What the hell do you think you're doing? How many times do I have to stretch this rule? Nothing happens in the cells Mira! Damn! You'd think after all these years you would have learned a thing or two!" Damn. The harpy's got some guts. He knew she had them before but now, something was different. The woman who was sitting stood as soon as she heard her name. "Y-your Highness... I-I-I uhm... That is to say..." Vegeta had to choose between two emotions at once. Shock over the fact that Kakkarot's woman was a princess, the one he had to talk to about getting out of here at that, and amusement over hearing this 'Lady in Waiting' try to explain herself.

The woman just sounded bored with all this and decided to put an end to it all. "Cut it Mira. I'm not in the mood. And what the hell is up with you? Is this any way to address the future _Queen?_ By standing around lookin' all hot and bothered? I think _not!_" Vegeta couldn't hide his amusement at that! The harpy was demanding respect! _'Way to go wen-'_ his thought was cut short when he saw what she was wearing. _'That dress is way too revealing! If she wants to reveal that much she needs to be at home, with her mate. Not out in public... Unless, she needs me to teach her a lesson. In which case I will happily oblige...'_ Vegeta smirked at all the ways he could do to teach the harpy what she needed to learn...

"Vegeta?" He finished his thorough investigation of her deliciously well trimmed body and looked back into her eyes. He saw confusion, anger- at that Mira chick he guessed- and something... else. It looked almost feral to him. This only made his ever present smirk widen.

"Lookin' good Harpy. Since when did you become such a slave driver?"

TBC...

*Dun dun dahh... Cliff hanger! What will become of Vegeta? Will she have his head for the crimes against her village? Will he try something with the Amazon Princess? And most importantly, will she succomb if he decides to...? More in the next chapter! Review, review, review! :D (Hint: Reviews make me update faster... Use that tip how you may...) More of both stories soon!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_For starters, to Tevinssj3- Thank you! I'm glad to know someone likes the direction I'm going! I would also like to recognise two of my other devoted reviewers: chichi89 and The0Blind0Writer. They've stuck by my story the entire way. Thank you! Keep reading, you won't be dissappointed! This story... This chapter especially, Is rated 'M' for a reason. On with La El Story-o! _

Do I even have to say it...?

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Ch.6 __Where's Vegeta?_

Bulma awoke to the tea kettle whistling somewhere behind her. She turned around and looked in the doorway at a tired Gohan walking over to the stove. After pouring himself a cup, he walked towards the table where a mile-high stack of papers were laying there. Bulma looked back at the computer screen to see what time it was.

"9:30?" Bulma's shrill scream startled Gohan forcing him to drop his freshly poured green tea. Bulma was still ranting and raving about sleeping after 7:30 and failed to noticed a sad little Gohan pick up a cloth and pick up the broken mug... He felt tears stinging the back of his eyelids. The mug he had dropped, and unfortunately shattered to bits, was the mug he gave to his mother. He worked so hard on it, he even painted a big blue heart on it for her.

_The minute she picked the mug up out of the bag, she started to cry. Gohan had thought he had done something wrong but she smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Gohan, this is __**the**__ best present I have ever gotten. I'll love it forever Sweetie! This," She pulled back from the hug, "is going to be my green tea mug." Gohan grinned. He knew how much she loved tea and if she was going to use his misshaped, poorly made, little tea cup for it then she had to love it! It or him, one way or another it was love. And she did. The only thing that ever went in the mug was green tea and only she was allowed to use it. Occasionally Gohan, but she wouldn't let anyone else touch it._

By the end of the memory, Gohan was crouched in a pool of tea with tears streaming down is face. Bulma was clicking away on her keyoard cussing about missing a whole two hours of work. His body was shaking from the force of his silent sobs. _"Gohan, Hunee don't cry. It'll be ok. We can always go back to the china place. And ya know what? This time we can put a different pattern on the plates! Hunee, a dish is nothing to cry over. Just wipe your eyes and let mommy clean up here."_ The memory of his mom comforting him after breaking her fine china popped into his head. He snuffed up his tears and picked up the last of the glass. _'Mom wouldn't want me crying... Just finish cleaning and do the rest of your homework, then everything'll be just fine._

He shook the glass bits out into the trash can and took a deep breath. He had come home early from training with piccolo because he felt guilty about not doing any school work. He wanted to grab a cup of tea to keep him awake and start on the mountain of work he hadn't done. Not gonna happen. He poured the rest of the tea down the drain and put his homework back in the right folders.

Bulma was about to call over her shoulder and see if there was any breakfast left when a hollow looking Gohan walked past on his way to the stairs. "Coffee's in the pot, breakfast in the microwave." He didn't even look back. Just trudged forward in silence. Bulma was speachless. He looked so... Sad and helpless.

She didn't like that face.

Bulma carefully backed out the chair and walked up the steps to Gohan's room. The door was open so she inched her way in. Gohan had gone straight up to his bedroom and was sitting at the window, wondering if his mom missed him. "Bulma," He started talking to her without turning around, "do you think Mom misses us? At all?" Bulma was startled. He didn't even look back in her direction and he knew she was there! Instead of answering a question she really had no answer to, she picked a safer topic. "How'd you know I was up here Gohan? I didn't make any noise at all." She made her way up to the toy chest he was sitting on and knelt beside him. Gohan smirked, she wasn't anything at all like his mom. She would tell him straight out no matter how hard it hit.

"Well," He began, still looking out at the trees, "I can feel your ki. When you focus real close on a certain person you can feel them and pretty much pinpoint where they are. That's how dad always knew where to find someone." Bulma's eyes went wide. "So... You're telling me, the you can find anybody? Like, anyone in the world?" Gohan turned around at her enthusiasm. "Uhm... Yea, I guess... But, I can't seek out too many lower levels since I'm still working on it. Only the higher ones. Why...?" Bulma squeeled and threw her arms around Gohan. She had to make a call!

"Gohan! This is wonderful! I'll be right back! You don't know how much you just helped me!" Bulma jumped up and ran out the door. Gohan, confused as ever, got up and closed the door. He picked up a book and went back to his spot on the toybox. Looking out the window, again, he asked the question he was dying to hear answered:

"What did I say...?"

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Goku wason his way home _without_ a training partner. Where was Vegeta? He went to C.C. to find Bunny and Dr. Breifs eating a late breakfast. He was sure Vegeta would be there wolfing it down too but nope. He was nowhere in sight.

"_Hey Mrs. Breifs! Have you seen Vegeta?" He stood to the side, off behind Dr. Breifs. Bunny loved to... _touch_ him... Vegeta had the same problem, probably more since he lived with the blonde bubble. The worst part of it all was that Dr. Breifs said nothing about it! He just let it happen. In his words, 'She can touch anyone she wants but at the end of the night, who's bed does she come back to?' That's only because I'm married and she knows Chichi would kick her ass when she finds her in my bed! "Goku! Darling it's been so long! Dear, scooch over so Goku can have a seat." Dr. Breifs went to move but Goku's frantic hand stopped him. "No no! It's fine! I'm just here for a minute!" He laughed nervously, "Uhm... Dr. Breifs, have you seen Vegeta today?" He took a sip of his tea while thinking._

"_Actually my dear boy I have. He went out early this morning after have a stomping fit. He was mumbling to himself about something or another. I bet it had something to do with that daughter of ours not being in his bed last night. He's always frustrated after he doesn't get any..." He paused to get a sip of tea. "Teddy!" Bunny giggled, "We don't need to go into their sexual lives now do we? I mean, we can go into mine... But definitely not Bulma's." Bunny winked at Goku. He had to repress the urge to shudder._

_Dr. Breifs smirked under his thick mustache. "Well Dear, they aren't exactly a secret. I mean everynight... Our daughter definitely has your vocal cords Bunny..." Bunny died in a fit of giggles. "Oh Teddy! We have company! Should we really be talking about that now?" Goku was in shock. In the middle of breakfast? How do they think the food felt about all that? He sighed. "So, Vegeta's not here, right?" Dr. Breifs nodded. "Sorry my boy, wish I could be of more help." He shrugged. With one last sigh, Goku headed back out the door he came in. 'Just where is Vegeta?'_

Now, he had no partner to spar with, he couldn't sense Gohan, and his wife was missing! Wait, couldn't sense Gohan? Gohan only hid his ki when he was upset. Appearantly something was wrong. Goku sped up his trip back to the house to find Bulma on the phone.

"Hey Daddy! Is Vegeta there?" _'Wow, the lad's gotten pretty popular now-a-days! I was just telling Goku that he left earlier this morning._ "What? He's not using the gravity room?" '_No dear. He left earlier. Didn't even eat breakfast! Poor lad, probably starving right about now knowing his-'_ "Dad! Off topic! Did he say where he was going?" Teddy thought for a minute. '_No dear he didn't. He just stomped out the door. He was pretty upset because you didn't come home last night. Of course, that's just what Bunny and I think.'_ Bulma dropped the phone. All she could do was blink. Did she hear her father right...?

Vegeta was upset with her? Well, that was nothing out of the ordinary, but he was angry because she wasn't _there_? But, he was never like that... Unless... That's it! Vegeta was _jealous_! Bulma smiled brightly. Vegeta was jealous over her. Awww! That was just about the sweetest thing ever! She blindly picked up the phone and put it on the receiver and turned to face a confused Goku.

She couldn't keep herself from smiling while she explained. "Vegeta left this morning." Goku, still confused, nodded. She continued on, "He left because he was jealous over me! He was upset 'cause I didn't come home last night! But, especially since I was staying at your house all night. He left because he couldn't take it!" By the end of the explanation, she was almost in tears. Tears of joy of course. Goku smiled. "I know. I went to your house to find him and your parent told me he went out this morning all upset because you and he didn't..." Goku started to blush, "You know... Last night..." Bulma looked at him confused. "What?" Goku blushed even more. How was he going to say it? "Like... Oh Bulma! You've gotta know what I'm talkin' about!" Bulma thought for a moment before realization hit.

"Oh! You mean because I didn't have sex with him last night?" Goku blushed even deeper. "Yea..." It came out almost a whisper and Bulma couldn't keep herself from laughing. Goku frowned and sat down. "I see nothing funny about it..." Bulma fell over on the couch laughing. "Y-you... The word! And... HAHA!"

It was going to be a long day...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Chikianna sat down in the chair that Mira had just vacated. "Mira, take a long walk. I'll find you later." Mira stood and excused herself before practically running out the door. "Wow Harpy. Since when did you become royalty? You sure have your subjects in their place that's for sure..." Vegeta was still giving her that smirk, looking as arrogant as ever.

Chikianna smirked right back, "Flattery will get you... Everywhere..." Vegeta's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He sat forward. "Whoa! Aren't you married to that buffoon Kakkarot?" Chikianna growled low in her throat. "It would do you good, Mr. Vegeta, to _not_ mention that son of a bitch in my presence!" Her voice rose with every sillable. Vegeta winced at the flames in her eyes. The moron must have done something to piss her off. He turned and stared into her eyes. Chikianna faught the urge to squirm under his stare. It was so intense and unnerving. Chikianna reached through the bar and slowly, ever so slowly, cupped his face. Vegeta was shocked but refused to let it show. Chikianna smiled on the inside, he was playing right into her trap... She pulled her hand back just enough to put some distance in. Still not breaking eye contact with him, she threw her hand across his face making a "SMACK" echo throught the cells.

Vegeta's head turned with the force of the hit. _'When the hell did the banshee get that strong?'_ He turned back to face her, just to see her with a smirk and a smug look on her porcelain face. "Aww, I'm sorry Vegeta... Did that hurt?" She grinned and walked to the table in the corner. Vegeta just sat and glared as she walked away. _'How dare she? No one makes a mockery of the Prince of all Saiyans and gets away with it! You will pay wench.. Oh yes... You will pay...'_ Vegeta smirked evilly. He had a plan. She didn't want to think about the moron and he didn't want to think about the woman. He was getting too attached! There was no way in hell he was going to end out like that scarfaced idiot she dated before. All love sick and begging for her attention, hell no! He was a prince! Royalty! And he deserved to be treated as such. _She_ was royalty and so was he. Anyone seeing the big picture here?

Chikianna picked the keys up off the table and turned around to see a certain prince staring at her. Or, more importantly, her legs and the area just up from that... She smirked. Now was time for some fun. The other guys were just a warm-up exersize. This was the big deal... *_Noooo!*_ Chichi started screaming, red lights were going off, *_You can't! He's with Bulma now! That would be so wrong! She's our best friend, she's taking care of our kid for heaven's sakes! How can you repay her like that?*_ Chichi had a point... She couldn't sleep with her best friend's Saiyan. Goodness only knows where Bulma had been before then! _'Then, we'll just have some fun alright? I won't sleep with him and I'll make it perfectly clear at the beginning that we can't have sex alright?'_ She heard Chichi sigh in relief. *_Thanks. I don't know how I'd explain that one to Bulma...*_

Chikianna rolled her eyes and made her way back to the cell. Vegeta looked up at her with those dark orbs... _'A woman can get lost in those things...'_ Vegeta stood and waited expectantly while Chikianna just stared at him. "Well? Are you going to let me out of this infernal contraption or what?" She smirked. "We have rules and conditions, Vegeta." He raised a brow and she took that as a cue to go on. "One, the ki restraints will stay on. Two, you are going to stay by my side 24/7 so I'll know you're not getting into trouble." Vegeta smirked at number two. He could do that... Might just be fun to have a little play time with the _Princess_ and see what the royalty here knows... She saw the hungry look he was giving her and almost lost her breath. She didn't let loose of her outer composure though. _'Oh... His eyes. He wants me! Goku never looked at us that way. Not once! He's giving us the look Goku only gave to fried foods and rice!'_ Chichi's resolve was starting to break just looking into those deep, passionate orbs.

Chichi mentally shook her head. *_No! We cannot do that! He's Bulma's! Just remember those words... __He belongs to Bulma!*_ Chikianna swallowed and stepped up one step. "And rule number three..." Vegeta was mesmerised by the animalistic look in her eyes. "You and I can play as much as we want, but there is no sex." She stepped back again and smirked. His look turned to one of shock, then anger and lastly passion. Finally he put up his cool facade, she couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Fine. Release me." He sounded so cold, so... So... Prince-like. And she was loving it... Chikianna shivered just a little, hopefully not enough that he would notice, and unlocked the cell. Immediately the door was thrown open and she was flung back against the wall.

Vegeta noticed the shiver. He knew the effect he had on the harpy and there was no way she was gonna deny it! His lips were up against hers in a frenzy of passion. It made Chi's head spin. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath. All she knew, was her body responded by it's self. No matter how much she told it to stop, her hands went to his hair and her tounge and lips faught back for dominance. She wasn't going to let him rule everything. She heard Chichi in the back of her mind but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Her mind was too clogged with what she wanted to do so badly!

Vegeta reached down and ran his hands up and down Chi's thighs, making her gasp. He grabbed her right thigh and inched it towards his. She knew what he wanted. Chikianna pushed herself tighter against the wall and wraped her legs around Vegeta's lean waist. He put his hands up against the wall right behind her and pushed up as close as he could get. She lifted her mouth off his to catch her breath and he took that time to start trailing burning kisses down her jawline and over her throat. He nipped and sucked making Chikianna moan and writh beneath him. She pushed her hips at him and felt his ever hardening member push against the already soaked barier of her panties. The friction made them both moan.

He wrapped his arms around her midsection and carried her to the desk in the corner. At that moment, both had the exact same thought:

_'Bulma be damned!'_

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

After Bulma stopped laughing, she began to tell Goku of her brilliant idea. He could search out Chichi's ki! Then they could pin point exactly where she was! Goku smiled brightly. "That's a great plan B! I don't know why we didn't think of it before!" He was thrilled. He would get to see his wife again! "So, when do you want me to start searching?" Just then Goku's stomach growled. "Uhm.. Could we do it after lunch maybe?" He smiled sheepishly. Bulma stood up. "That reminds me! I haven't even eaten breakfast!" She looked at the clock. 12:26. "Eh, it'll be lunch now." She shrugged. I'll run and make lunch, you go up and talk to Gohan. He's really missing Chichi." With that, Bulma turned and headed into the kitchen to start some stir-fry.

Goku ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He needed to talk to Gohan, to make him feel better... Then he needed to get some lunch!

Goku stopped once he reached his son's room. Knocking gently, he called his son's name. "Gohan? You in there...?" A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal a depressed little boy. "Hey dad. You need something?" He looked up into his father's eyes, Goku knew he had been crying. There were dried tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes looked red. He knelt down and lifted his son into his arms. After walking through the door, he kicked it shut with the heel of his foot.

Gohan was fighting back tears again. His father didn't usually hold him like this. It was always his mom. _'Mommy... I really miss you!'_ Goku sat down on the side of Gohan's bed, still holding him into his chest. "Gohan," He started in a soft voice, "I know you miss your mother a lot. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to ease your pain, but... Bulma and I have a plan." Gohan simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. Goku patted his son's back. It had been forever since he had done this. "See, what we're gonna do, is serach out your mom's ki and pin point it. After that I'll go find her and bring her back!" Goku finished cheerfully. Gohan smiled tiredly. Leave it to his father to be the cheerful one. He nodded again slipping to sleep.

Goku felt his son go dead weight and smiled softly. He was too young to have to worry about all this. Such a young little boy... He gently slipped out from under his son and layed him in his own bed. He gingerly kissed his temple and tucked him in before slipping quietly out the door.

On the other side of the wooden object, Goku frowned. He just wanted to spend as much time as he could with his family but now he had to find his wife that went awall. _'Why does this always happen to me?'_ Goku took a deep reath and headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. Bulma turned from the stove and smiled "Lunch!" She announced cheerfully. Goku grinned and dove for the table. "Hey, where's Gohan at?" Goku swallowed the enormous bite he had just taken. "Sleeping. His nerves are shot and he's really worried about Chi. I'm just gonna let him sleep until he wakes up." Bulma nodded approvingly.

About 1:00, with lunch out of the way, Goku sat on the couch fixing to try and search his wife's ki out. But before he could, it shot up! Goku was off the couch in an instant. Then it died down again. It was rising and falling sporadically. _'What the fuck?'_ Gohan was down the stairs and at the door in the time it takes to blink an eye. The only words Goku understood were "Mom, Found, and Going." Gohan was gone. Goku soon after. Something was going on with his wife and he wanted to know what.

From where he sensed her ki, it would only be about a 30-45 minute flight. If he sped it up a little bit, it would be even less. He flared his ki up and started in the direction his son was going. _'Hold on Chichi. Here we come...'_

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Chikianna was sprawled out on the table top panting heavilly, dress tossed aside and the last inch of fabric she had on being removed as we speak. Vegeta was wearing only the bottom to his_ spandex_ suit. Period. That was _all_. They were so ready for one another it almost hurt. He stripped himself of even that and smirked at her facial expression. She needed him _**now**_! Chikianna pulled him in for one last kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. She could feel him almost in and groaned.

Then he froze. _'Kakkarot...'_ Chikianna tried to push her hips downward to sheath him fully inside her but he pulled up and away. Chikianna groaned at the sudden loss and sat forward on her elbows to see what the problem was. Vegeta was looking in a certain direction and looked to be concentrating really hard. She stood up and walked up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her flushed and confused face. He smirked at his handy work.

Turning around he kissed her one last time before reaching for his clothes. "As much as I would _love_ to finish what we started, your baffoon of a husband is on his way here." He threw Chikianna's dress over his shoulder at her. Chikianna gasped. "Are you positive?" At Vegeta's nod she paused. He turned to stare at her. She was making no move to get dressed what so ever. Raising a brow he asked, "Are you not going to be dressed when you meet that idiot?" Chikianna, with a far off look simply shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to pull on his boots when he felt another ki. _'The woman? What the hell? Is this some kind of party?" _Angrilly, he crammed on his boots and gloves. "The woman's coming too Harpy. I suggest you pull on the undergarments atleast." He finished with a smirk. Chikianna shreiked. Tugging on her panties and disregarded bra, she started to pitch a fit. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming too? Damn you, you sorry ass son of a bitch!" Vegeta just laughed at her spunk while looking for the key to the ki bands.

"Harpy, where the hell is the key to these damn things?" After tugging on her dress, she looked at what he was refering to. Smirking, she picked up the set of keys off the floor. "I believe, Your Highness, they're right here." She tossed the keys to him and started for the door.

Just before she grabbed the handle, she turned to give him a stern glare. "Remember what I told you. You destroy nothing, you _touch _no one else, and you stay by me at all times!" Having read out his rights, she turned and headed out the door.

Vegeta, still fumbling with the bands, smirked. _'Damn. She would have made a fine Saiyan.'_ He needed to hurry up if he wanted to be there when the other three got there... This is where the fun starts!

Everyone was anxious. Not just the five in question, the other Amazons too. They couldn't wait to see the war break out between the two couples.

This week was turning out to be the best week ever!

TBC...

*AHH! Bad Chichi! No! Leave that deliciously handsome Saiyan alone! This was kind of like an AHH/Aww chapter. Aww beacause; While reading this proof-reading this chapter, I started tearing up at the part about Gohan breaking the cup... *snuffles* He misses his momma so bad. Will Chichi be convinced to come back? What will happen with her and Goku? Find out next time in _Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough_!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh! I'm looking for helpers! This story is going to have a seaquel and I need suggestions! Anybody with suggestions about what you would like to see in the seaquel when this is over, please meassage me! If I decide to put you're idea in my seaquel, you will get an exclusive sneak peek into the very last chapter (The one I'm currently writing -Ch. 10-)! Along with being the first to know when the story has been posted! You will get a message saying that the story you helped me with, is currently out! Please suggest and review! _

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Ch.7 __Confrontation Sucks..._

Chikianna stepped into the sunlight and was met with the panicked face of her sister-in-law. "Viviann, I had no clue you would be here. I was told you were with Kaito on his trip with father." Chikianna had taken on her 'royal' tone. It sounded nothing like what she normally did, nor Chichi. They were all completely different. Viviann, Vivi for short, relaxed a little when she heard the leader tone in Chikianna's voice.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you too." She replied sarcastically. "No, actually. Kaito wouldn't let me go since I'm expecting. He doesn't want me or my moody, morning sickness in the way." Chi's eyes narrowed into a glare at the thought of her brother while Vivi growled low in her throat. "I've been through this three times before! How can he treat me, an Amazon princess, like I'm a common birth mother?" Chikianna raised a brow at that but said nothing. That was, until she heard a loud noise starting at what sounded like the front gates.

She peered around Vivi. "Hey Vivi... What's goin' on?" Viviann shook her head free. "That's right! I was sent to look for you, My Lady. The grand elder says that there is great trouble on the way to you!" Chikianna's eyes went wide. _'Trouble...? For me...?'_ Just as she was about to ask what kind of trouble, there was a huge power surge and she heard what sounded like her son screaming. _'Gohan?'_ She pushed past Viviann and ran forward where a mob was attacking a man with blonde hair and right along the side a little blonde boy was screaming at the man to stop fighting.

Chikianna would recognize that hair anywhere. _'They're hurting my baby boy!'_ Chikianna's, or Chichi's... One of the two's, maternal instincts kicked in. Her eyes were set ablaze as she growled like a mountain lion. **"HAND'S OFF OF THEM THIS INSTANT!"** Everyone froze. The man Goku was previously pummeling was staring through wide eyes as Goku dropped him and fell out of super Saiyan. Gohan, with a relieved sigh, reverted back to his normal form too. The other Amazons were just standing and staring at their steaming Princess. She stood back straightened, head held high, feet shoulder length apart, and spoke.

"Is there a reason you're all still standing? Do you not know who you're in the presence of?" The village may have loved Chikianna with their life, but they all knew that when she _demanded _respect, she was seriously pissed off. The whole village hit their knee, fist across their chest as a symbol of respect. Gohan stared at the scene with wide eyes until he felt a little tug on his pants. A woman he would soon come to know as Mika, whispered to him harshly.

"Listen Sweetheart, I know you have absolutely no clue about all of this right now since you're new but I suggest, for the well being of everyone's ears, that you hit the dirt." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Gohan was on the ground before she finished the sentence. Mika smiled at him. _'So much like his mother it hurts.'_ The only one in the entire village not down was her so-called husband. He simply stood there with his normal confused look. Chikianna started to growl low in her throat and her eyes began to narrow.

"Listen you. We're not on Mt. Paozu. We're in _MY_ village! I am rightful ruler here, my father and brother aren't _**I AM**_! While you are inside my gates and around my people you will abide by my laws! Understand Mr. Son?" Goku cocked his head. "Chichi, did you do something with your wardrobe? I've never seen you wear clothes like that." Chikianna was steamed. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to explode when a hand clamped over her mouth.

Everyone in the village gasped. No one ever had the audacity to even try and _touch_ the princess. Chikianna sunk her teeth into the offender's hand, forcing him to draw back and hiss in pain. She took his momentary laps and used it as her opening to attack. She thrust her elbow into his gut followed up by a spin kick to knock his legs out from underneath him. Only after she heard the person hit the ground did she stand from her crouched position. She smirked smugly and turned around to see who her assailant was.

She gasped.

It was Vegeta...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Vegeta took his sweet precious time taking off the bands. He figured the woman could handle herself. _'What did we almost do? I almost had sex with the woman's best friend! Well, she was asking for it... Wearing those skimpy little clothes, playing mind games with me. Of course she obviously had no objections. Hell, she wanted him to keep going even though her mate was on his way there! That has to count for something... Right...?'_ But even as he tried to convince himself that what he did was fine because he felt nothing towards the woman, a little piece, the smallest piece there was, of him just kept telling him he was WRONG!

Vegeta growled. He could deal with this later. As for right now, everything outside just got strangely silent. 'S_ilent isn't a good sound...'_ He quietly inched his way out the door and caught sight of the harpy fixing to have a throw down with her mate. He stepped out and got to the corner of the building before hearing her blow up.

"Listen you. We're not on Mt. Paozu. We're in _MY_ village! I am rightful ruler here, my father and brother aren't _**I AM**_! While you are inside my gates and around my people you will abide by my laws! Understand Mr. Son?" His eyes widened. Her words let alone her tone made him cold down to the very bone. He watched Kakkarot looking as stupid as ever trying to think of a response. "Chichi, did you do something with your wardrobe? I've never seen you wear clothes like that." He slapped his hand to his forehead. _'Baka! And you call yourself a Saiyan!'_

Vegeta could see the rage boiling up inside Chikianna and didn't think his ears could suffer through anymore. He walked up behind her, and just as she opened her mouth to shout at him again, he clamped his hand over her mouth. He expected the shock from everyone over him touching their princess. What he _didn't_ expect, was for Chi to be on the offense.

She sunk her teeth into the Vegeta's hand, forcing him to draw back and hiss in pain. She almost immediately thrust her elbow into his gut followed up by a spin kick to knock his legs out from underneath him. Vegeta, not expecting any of it, hit the ground with a heavy thud. Upon opening his eyes a second later, he saw the surprised look on the harpy's face and heard her gasp.

"Vegeta? What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" She knelt down beside him to see if he was alright. "Poor thing... _Stupid_ thing, but all the same..." Vegeta frowned at her fussing over him. "Harpy, dammit I'm fine! Stop fussing will you?" He sat up and dusted himself off. She smirked and slayed a hand on his chest. She quickly pecked him on the cheek. "That's the Prince Vegeta I know." He saw Kakkarot go rigid out of the corner of his eye. He smirked evilly. _'Eat your heart out Kakkarot... '_ Chikianna was about to get up and finish tending to business when she felt Vegeta pull her back down and attack her lips ferociously. The whole village again, gasped. Chikianna froze for a second then slowly, ever so slowly, let herself go.

Bulma picked that exact moment to walk in. "Goku! Why'd you and Gohan just- AHHHH!" She had planned on reprimanding them for not telling her where they were going but that thought was cut short as she saw her supposed to be _boyfriend_ making out with her supposed to be _best friend_.

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Goku was frozen in that spot. His wife's lips were all over Vegeta's in a frenzy of passion. How could she do this to him? Didn't marriage mean anything to her now? He started to get angry, it was just like the dream! He had to end this now. Goku, as calmly as he could, walked over to the spectacle just eight feet from him and grabbed Chikianna by her waist. He picked her up like she was nothing and threw her over his shoulder.

Chikianna screamed and cussed and yelled profanities, all the while only succeeding in making Gohan blush, Mika laugh, and Vegeta smirk in his usual way. Bulma was bracing herself on the gate pole when a certain Saiyan's gaze met her tear filled eyes. _'Uh-oh... You knew that was gonna happen! You knew she would start to cry! Don't... Don't you dare. No, you're doing it.. AHH! You are! You're feeling guilty now! Dammit!'_ Vegeta was having an all out mental war with himself as he looked at Bulma's teary eyes.

She blinked once and turned to run out. Vegeta was on his feet in an instant and in front of her just as she got out of sight of the others. She gasped when she ran into a brick wall made of muscle. She started to fall back but Vegeta's arm around her waist stopped her. She looked deep into his onyx orbs and was almost mesmerized. Then, she remembered that he was just lip locking with her best friend! She reached up with her left hand and slapped him as hard as she could, which only resulted in her hurting her hand and making her cuss. "Holy fucking hell! Is your face a damn brick wall Vegeta?" As she cradled her sore hand in her right hand, Vegeta chuckled and stood her up right.

Bulma frowned and side stepped him to walk away. He grabbed her arm and drug her back around to face him. "Just where the hell do you think you're going, huh Woman?" She snubbed her nose up and jerked her arm back. "Like you care. You don't give a damn about me at all!" She snuffled. "I thought you were upset this morning 'cause you were jealous... And you missed me... Apparently it was just because you didn't get laid last night..." By the end of her little session she was in tears. "V-vegeta... If you don't care for me, tell me now. Before I admit that... That..." His patients were starting to wear thin. She actually thought that he was mad he didn't get any? Does she not know him at _**all**_?

He was upset this morning because she had stayed out all night with Kakkarot and didn't call or anything! Anything could have happened! Like what he and the banshee almost did... He had to repress a moan that nearly escaped his control as he thought about it. What did she have to admit? Dammit, he couldn't hear anything through these damn sobs... "Admit that what Woman? I don't have all day, are you going to tell me or not?" Bulma snuffed back another wave of tears and looked him in the eye. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and put her face just mere inches from his. "Admit that I love you Vegeta... I really do... But if you don't love me, tell me now so I can leave without being hurt too awful bad. I can always find someone else..." She choked on the last sentence.

Vegeta was frozen. Petrified if you will. Did she just say the words...? She _**loves**_ him? Was she dropped on her head? How could she love him? What had he done to deserve it...? what on Kami's green Earth had he done to deserve such a beautiful woman's love...?

Nothing...

Not a damn thing is what. He couldn't bring himself to say the words though. He was a Saiyan. They were taught not to love at a young age. He didn't even know what love was. But what he was feeling, this little part of him, had to be it. Didn't it...? He had no clue what it was but there was something there... He looked down at her. She was still staring at the ground. The tears had stopped and now it was just the sobs. He couldn't bare to see her like this. He reached down and picked up Bulma who let out a small "Eep!" of surprise before her lips were melted with his in a fiery kiss. He carried her to her back to the air car and since he couldn't _say_ it, he proceeded to _show_ her how he felt about her. Again... And again... And again... He didn't exactly make _love_ to her per say, because he _didn't_ love her...

He simply went by Chikianna's rules. Just fuck for fun. He may not have realized it then, but all he feels for her is compassion... Not _love._

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Goku carried his wife, kicking and screaming, to a little place that looked like a bar. It was empty so he tossed her down in a booth and pulled a chair up. He didn't want to sit across from her just in case she tried to go for the family jewels. Chikianna straightened out her clothes the bast that she could and glared at the ape in front of her. "What the hell was that for...?" Her voice was menacingly low, but Goku was in no mood to take crap. He slammed his fist down almost breaking the table with his restrained strength. Chikianna jumped at the intensity behind Goku's eyes.

He glared at her and in a voice that practically screamed danger, asked her one word; "Why...?" Chi was speechless. Never before had Goku ever looked at her like that or spoken to her in that tone before. It was starting to scare her. "G-goku... What are you-" He hit the table again. "Dammit Chichi! Don't fucking play dumb with me!" Her eyes were wide with fright. Her Goku never cussed like that... "You leave home without a word to me _or_ your son! You just take off! Then, three days later we find you living the life of luxury and kissing Vegeta! How do you think that feels Chi? Huh?"

She had tears stinging the back of her eyelids but refused to let them fall. He hit the table again making her wince. "_Answer me!_" She took a deep trembling breath and tried to control herself but as she blinked a tiny teardrop rolled down her cheek. Goku's eyes widened slightly and for the first time, he realized something. Chichi was afraid... Of him. She had never in their entire life feared him. He didn't like the feeling you get when someone's afraid of you. Not at all. He stood up and began to pace back and forth.

How was he supposed to get any answers? He didn't want to make her scared, Kami knows he didn't mean it! He was just... Shocked. And feeling betrayed... He worries about his wife night and day then finds her in the arms of another man? It was bad enough to have a nightmare about it but seeing it in real life...? Horrible. About face. He started walking the other direction trying to figure out how to make this interrogation go smoother.

Chikianna felt like she had calmed down enough so she began to tell her story. "It hurt." Goku looked up from the floor with a confused look. Just as his mouth opened, she put up a trembling finger. "No questions until the end please...?" Goku nodded and went to sit in the chair by her. She took a deep breath and began again. "When I asked you and Gohan to leave. I didn't want to, but I had myself convinced that it was the right thing. And... While you were gone I realized," She started to cry again, "that you... You don't love me..." Goku's heart almost stopped. _'Doesn't love her...? How... How can she say that? I love her with all my heart. I really do!'_ She took a deep breath and tried to control herself again. "You- before you left that night... You didn't even say I love you. Gohan did but you didn't. And... I kept having this dream, it was scenes of our lives. You know something...?" She smiled bitterly.

"The only reason you married me is because I forced you. I tracked you down at that tournament, but you had forgotten. The only reason you really married me is because of your honor. You didn't want to look bad for promising me and then breaking it so you're just stuck here because of me..." The tears were falling freely now and she didn't have the heart to try and stop them. "And.. And you wouldn't leave me after that because we have Gohan and you're too full of pride and honor to walk away from the woman who gave birth to your kid... Even when you don't love her...!"

She was lost in a world of wails and sobs. Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. She actually thought he didn't love her. Chichi thought that he stayed with her because of his honor. Did he really not show her enough love? Did he really pay so little attention to her that he couldn't tell when she was hurting because of him? He shook his head free and took notice of the small, frail body pushed against the back of the booth shaking from the force of her sobs and frowned sadly. He did this, and he was going to fix it.

Goku quietly slipped out of his chair and into the booth beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking form, he pulled her into his chest. She half gasped half hiccuped. He was... Comforting her...? She would have asked something but she was still crying too hard. He gently rubbed her back and smoothed her hair down trying to relax her. She eventually stopped crying and was just trying to get her breathing under control when an exhaustion spell hit her. The barely eight hour sleep was catching up to her and she yawned once, extremely sleep filled, before falling asleep in the warm embrace of her husband.

_'Her husband...'_ She loved hearing those words again...

Goku felt her body go dead weight and smiled a little. Gohan took after his mother; Always tired after a good cry. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted her so she was laying bridal style in his lap. She was so beautiful... And to think, he was really hurting her all these years. He started to tear up. He didn't mean to, honestly he didn't. How could he have not known, not seen she was in pain...? Was he really that blind? Not again. He vowed in front of Kami and Chichi, who even though was sleeping could still be considered a witness, that it would never get that bad again. No matter what it means he has to do for her, he would never let it be this bad again.

The door to the bar eased open and Mika peeked in and around. When she caught sight of her curled up on Goku's chest she smiled softly. Making eye contact with him she waved him over. "I can show you the way to her room at the palace," She whispered, "It'll be a lot more comfortable." Goku smiled at the woman. She was just a couple years older than Chichi by the looks of it, and very kind. Quietly he stood up and followed the woman into the palace which wasn't that far to start with.

She opened a door to a room that hadn't been used in ages. She hurriedly ran over and pulled the black silk curtains to. She didn't want any sunlight to seep in and bother Princess Chikianna's rest. Goku gently placed her on the red and black sheets and tucked her in just like she liked. Even though the room hadn't been used in a while, they apparently kept it clean. There wasn't any dirt anywhere! He smiled. Chichi sure loved, and still does, things clean. He turned and saw the lady waiting at the doorway for him.

Quietly they exited the room and left a peacefully sleeping princess behind. Goku turned to the lady he was walking with. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Chichi?" Mika looked up confused. "Oh! You mean Chikianna!" Now it was Goku's turn to look confused. She just laughed a little and started to tell him the story of how she and Chichi became best friends, how she treated her like a little sister, and anything else she could think of.

It was about 6:00 when they finally went back to Chichi's room to check up on her. By now, he knew almost everything there was to know about his precious jewel of a wife. She was a treasure and he wasn't going to let her go again. He had taken extra long because he had to get over some issues. He found out through Chichi's friend Mika that, as much as it pained him, she had an affair the first night she was gone.

It killed him but Mika and Gohan calmed him down. She explained to him why she did it. She wasn't really her! It was her Amazon side and Amazons, well, they weren't ones to be tied down. Occasionally you'd find an amazon woman who wouldn't mind spending her life with a man, but it was usually just screw and you're through. She told him that he was one of the lucky guys. Everyone wanted to marry the princess. She was the jewel of the village; Strongest woman, loved children, but deep down she really wanted a man who would be with her. She didn't want what the other women have. She wanted what her mother and father had before she passed on.

Goku went on by himself for a bit to calm down so he wouldn't get too over upset. He couldn't believe she had an affair, then almost another one with Vegeta. He couldn't be upset at her... He knew that. It wasn't all her fault since he was the one to actually drive her away. He should have done more... Said more. Been a better husband to someone who really deserved it... The Cell games were about a week away and he didn't know if he'd be coming home. Scratch that, he was pretty positive he wouldn't come home. He wanted to do something for her before he left, just to let her know just how much she means to him.

Then, the idea hit him.

He would give her another child. Hopefully the girl she always wanted, but if not he knew she'd be happy either way.

Smiling slightly at his wife's sleeping form, he walked across the room to sit in a rocking chair in the corner where he could keep an eye on her and eventually nodded off...

As you can tell, he would _not_ make a very good body guard. _'Good thing the palace has their own guards.' _Goku fell asleep, dreaming about castles, knights, and rescuing princesses.

All in all, not a bad day...

TBC...

*Aww! Yay! He forgives her! How kawaii! Ok, so, Ch. 8 will be out soon and I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long on this Ch. :P All up until Chapter 10 is written, it just takes me a little longer to update because, as you know, I _LOVE_ writing cliffhangers! :D

And, one special thanks to one of my reviewers...

Meegan: HAHA! Oh, he should have kept going and believe me, I would have made him keep going but I didn't want to have to make poor Veggie-kins die. :P Don't forget he was wearing those ki restraints, making him as weak as a human. Another reason; I do _not_ make good lemons... I haven't tried yet, but I'm kinda affraid to. :P Anyways, thanks for reading, enjoying, and mostly... REVIEWING! :D Yay! So, stick with the story, because there is going to be a seaquel and, if I can get a good one, there will be lemon.. :) I'll try my best!

So, that's about it... And Meegan, if you want to, you can be the first to review my soon-to-be-made lemon! :D To everyone: Keep checking my profile for new updates. I have two other stories that I am currently working on along with the seaquel, and anytime I update a story or come up with a new idea, it's there. So, check it out, read my other stories if you want, and most importantly... REVIEW! Thank you!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome back my devoted readers! So, we're almost finished with this story... Sad right? We just have a couple more chapters then it's on to the sequel; Share or Die; Your Choice Oo! I so can't wait until We get there because that one is going to be so interesting! Eee! Now, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer:** Go on ahead Gohan, if you would...

**Gohan:** *smiles* GCL does not, can not, and will not throughout her entire life, own DBZ or the characters... No matter how badly she wants to.

**GCL:** Good boy! Now go train, the androids will be here soon!

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Ch.8 Is All Forgiven?_

_'No! Stay away from me! Just, go away!' Chichi was in a horrible nightmare. She was running from someone, but she couldn't see who. All that she knew was they were going to kill her. 'Help!' No matter how much she screamed, all that she heard was the echo of her voice in the hollow void. Suddenly, she heard a sound that chilled her to the bone. It was a horrible man's laughter... The more she tried to run, the more he laughed._

_Tears were running down her face and sweat was starting to dot sweat across her forehead. She chanced a peek over her shoulder but as she went to turn around, she suddenly tripped. 'Ah-!' It was a quick fall... Or, a quick hit. She could only get out half a yell before everything went pitch black. She opened her eyes to the boyish face of her husband. She sighed in relief. Now that Goku was there, nothing was going to happen to her. Upon trying to sit up, she realized that she was hand cuffed. She pulled hard on the cuffs trying to break them apart but only succeeding in cutting the skin where they were. _

_Chichi screamed at the ripping of her porcelain skin, tears making their way down her cheeks again. 'Goku... Please... Help me...' Chichi's hoarse voice traveled through the void only to fall on deaf ears. Goku smiled ferociously. He wasn't gonna help... _

_'I can't do that... You have Vegeta for that don't you? And any other man you could find!' Goku growled at the name and yanked a chain attached to her hand cuffs. Chichi screamed again, feeling the blood pour down her wrists. He glared at her. 'Why? How could you do this to me and Gohan? Weren't we enough family for you Chichi? Apparently not if you had to run back to the Amazon with that!' He yanked again. Chichi was breathing heavier, the blood loss starting to take control. 'G...Goku... I wasn't... With Vegeta... He was-' Goku cut her off with one more harsh yank._

_He was taking so much pleasure in hearing her scream and watching her squirm. He stood from his crouching position by the chained, porcelain beauty. Chichi fell over, loss of blood finally kicking in. Goku smirked at the pained expression on his soon to be ex-wife. 'It doesn't matter what happened or didn't happen with Vegeta... After this, I'll take care of the vegetable...' Goku gathered an energy ball the size of his head and prepared to launch it. Chichi, fixing to dive into the realm of the dead, mustered up the last of her strength and energy and put it all into one ear piercing scream. _

Chichi sprung up in bed, still screaming. Tears mingled with sweat and trickled down her face. Goku, still asleep in the chair, was startled awake and sprung into action. He was in a fighting stance at the end of the bed looking for a new foe, but all he saw was his pale wife sitting in a heap of crumpled sheets. Her breathing was labored and her eyes wide. He regained his posture and walked over to sit on the bed beside his wife. Gently touching her shoulder, he called her name. "Chichi...? You ok?" She spun her head around to look at her husband and screamed again.

She scooted to the headboard and back flipped onto the top of it. She balanced on the edge of the wooden piece trying to catch her breath. Goku pulled his hand back like he had been burnt. "Chichi! What's wrong?" He slipped to the other side to keep her from falling. She tried to move further back as he moved forward but ran out of room and almost fell. Goku reached out and caught her just before she hit the ground.

She covered her hands over her eyes and huddled down into a ball. Now _this_ was a sight to behold. The strongest woman on Earth, the Amazon Princess, curled into the fetal position because of a nightmare. Goku stared at her with wide and confused eyes as she risked a peek up at him. "Please..." She whispered, "Don't hit me, Goku..." A tear started down her cheek and then Goku understood, she had a nightmare about him and was scared. He shouldn't have been so mean earlier, now she was terrified that he was going to hurt her. Frowning sadly, he hugged her to his chest.

Chichi started crying uncontrollably, clinging to Goku's gi. Here he was comforting her, being nice to her even though he didn't love her. Those words stung her heart and just made her cry harder. He was being so sweet and actually trying to help her, to make it work, and what did she do? She went and had an affair. _'Wait! Chikianna's gone! I'm back! Heh.. Funny, she's so brave and strong, but when Goku comes and demands answers, she runs. Fabulous!' _

Goku watched her cling to him with sad eyes. He always hated seeing his beautiful wife cry. She looked so hurt, what could he do? He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his lap cuddling her like you would a child. He softly rubbed her back and murmured in her ear. "Shh... Chi, it's ok... I'm here and nothing's going to happen to you... Shh..." Slowly, ever so slowly, Chichi's crying quietened down so all that was left was just sobs and the occasional hiccup. He kissed her forehead one more time before putting a finger under her chin and tilting her face to look into his.

There were traces of the dried tears along her face and the sobs had stopped when she looked into his concerned eyes. She bit her lip. He was so gorgeous... He deserved better than some lying, cheating, who- The thought was cut short as he softly pressed his lips into hers. Chichi was shocked for a minute, but couldn't help herself from kissing back. Goku pulled back after a minute to see her face and smirked at her reaction.

She looked a mix between confused and joyous. He trailed a finger down her cheek, drying up anything that might be there. "Chi... What happened? What were you dreaming about?" His eyebrows knit in concern watching her face turn to one of pain at the remembered dream. She pulled herself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Chichi, I promise you, nothing will happen to you. I'm right here. Just tell me what happened." She took a deep quavering breath and began to tell him all the frightening details of the horror she pretty much felt.

By the end of the dream she had herself in tears again. Goku was numb. His entire body was frozen in paralyzing fear. The fact that he did that to Chichi, even in a dream, was horrifying! Now he understood why she cried so hard. He must have really scared her at the table. The wild haired Saiyan decided that he was going to fix this right here right now. He set his chin on top of her head and rocked her gently in his lap. Finally her tears subsided enough that she could talk right. "G-Goku..." He looked down when he heard her gently whisper his name. Taking a deep breath, she started _her _apology. "Goku, I am so sorry... For everything. Asking you and Gohan to leave, then leaving the house without telling you." She felt him open his mouth to say something but pushed her head up against his jaw to close it.

"Wait until I'm through, please... This is hard enough." She heard him sigh but nod and tighten his arms around her. Taking another deep breath, she started again. "But, what I'm the most sorry about... Is what happened after I left... Now, before I tell you this I want you to promise me something." She pulled away some, tears starting to mist her eyes. Goku kissed her forehead softly before responding. "Anything Chi." She smiled softly. No, she definitely did not deserve this man. "Promise me, you'll let me explain the _entire_ story before getting angry at me..." Goku's eyes showed his confusion. "Why would I-" She cut him off. "Just please. Promise me." Goku, still just as confused as before, simply nodded. She sighed deeply and cuddled back up to his chest, his arms encircling her waist holding her there. Chichi opened her mouth and it all ran out at once. "Goku, I didn't mean for it to happen I really didn't but I slept with someone else. But before you get mad just know this, it wasn't me I swear! It was my Amazon side and I was feeling depressed about the whole argument with you and with you not loving me at all, she kind of convinced me that-" Goku cut her off by placing his warm mouth over hers. She moaned a little and he took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and exploring her mouth thoroughly. She pulled back for air and looked at Goku trying to decide what emotion to have. Happiness; Goku obviously wasn't mad about the affair, guilt; she didn't deserve this man. Forgiving her after that affair? He was just too innocent. Or finally, aggravation; he didn't let her finish explaining anything! Is that how he tells people to be quiet? By kissing them? Even as she tried to be angry, she knew she couldn't.

Goku smiled softly at her face. He could read the expressions flitting across her face before switching into something else. He looked at her seriously, but softly and started. "Chi, I already knew that. Your friend Mika told me earlier today. And..." He took a deep breath, "I'm not mad Chi. I understand why you did it and I'm sorry. I should have been a better husband. Maybe, if I had been better, you wouldn't have had to leave your own house and family. Chichi, I didn't know and I am so sorry. I promise, if you come back home everything will be different." Chichi's eyes were starting to get misty again.

He looked in her eyes and whispered softly, "Maybe... I can try to be the husband you wanted... Instead of the one you got stuck with..." He turned away. He knew he wasn't the perfect husband and that Chichi deserved better. Chichi gasped and stared at her husband for a good long while. Goku was nervously biting his lip. It had been pretty close to five minutes and she still hadn't said anything. Slowly he turned to look at her. "Chi-" He was cut off by a set of velvet lips attacking his own. Her sudden attack caused him to fall backwards on the bed with her laying on top of him. They kissed hungrily, forgetting that they needed air for a bit. Finally pulling away, panting and very much in need, Chichi nuzzled into the side of his neck.

"Goku, how can you say that? I love you more than you will ever know. I wouldn't want any other husband but you. You're perfect." She punctuated the last sentence by pulling at his gi top. This was one part of the arguments that Goku liked. The making up. He sat up pulling off his restricting top and throwing it to the side.

Chichi ran her small hands across his abs, taking in his every dip and curve. He wasn't wearing his orange top, just the blue shirt. _'Funny...'_ They hadn't had sex in a while and boy had she missed the feeling of him shivering under her touch. She grinned feeling his hardening member underneath her. She was obviously doing something right. He pushed her back and took hold of her dress pushing it up over her head and throwing it to join his shirt. Goku's eyes widened as he saw the lace bra and matching panties. Red with black trimming. Chichi had never usually worn lace before so this... This was... Exciting... He attacked her lips in a fiery kiss, she returning it with just as much passion he was giving off. She blindly started working on undoing his belt. She wanted sex right then and there!

He lifted up slightly making it easier to pull it off and start tugging on his pants. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Goku slipped his gi bottoms off and threw them to the ever growing pile of garments. Standing there clad in only his boxers, he stared down at his wife. Panting just slightly, still trying to catch her breath from the last kiss they shared. He didn't have time to think much more as she dove at him. Forcing him to lie back on the bed, she started nipping and sucking a trail down his chest starting at his collar bone.

Goku was in heaven. His hands were making fists in the silk sheets as Chichi teased his already hardened nipples, feeling herself get wetter. Just hearing him groan beneath her, feeling his hardening member against her thigh, she was going to lose control. She needed to fix this, and fast before she just let loose. She slid her hand down his chest to the rim of his boxers. He groaned as her cold fingers touched the scorching area of his abdomen. She kissed her way back to his throat and sucked on it lightly. He was lost, way past the point of no return now. She slipped her hand in and took hold of his manhood, gently stroking him.

His hips thrust upward into her hand seeking more friction on pure instinct. He growled low in his throat. She was teasing him and he knew it... Using all the strength he had, he pulled her hand away and pushed her backwards onto the pillows. Chichi gasped and tried to sit up. His hand on her stomach stopped her. She bit her tongue and tilted her head back as he started rubbing her hardened peaks through the sheer fabric of the bra. Lost in a haze of lust, he slid his finger under the edge of it and easily ripped it away from his wife's body. She gasped at the sudden rush of cold air that wasn't there for long. Goku eyed his wife hungrily for a moment before capturing one of her hardened nubs in his mouth. Chichi's hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in it, moaning and groaning loudly.

He smirked, Goku knew just how to make his wife feel _great_. He ghosted his hand down her side to the elastic band of her panties. He moved his hand around to the front while keeping his mouth and other hand occupied. Just as his hand made contact with her most intimate areas, there was a knock at the door.

Chichi froze mid-moan, just as Goku stopped what he was doing. Finally able to form a coherent sentence, Chichi called out to whoever it was. "W-who is it...?" Her eyes went wide as she heard the reply. "It's Gohan Momma. Can I come in?" Goku jumped up and tried to find some kind of clothing for her. Chichi was looking for her bra but found it in shreds. "Dammit Goku! How many times have I told you not to do that?" She hissed at him "Uh, just a second Gohan!" She was still looking when she saw the black sheet and dove underneath it just as the door was flung open.

Chichi's sudden dive caused Goku to flip off the bed with a big "Thump!" Chichi peeked out from under the blanket about to reprimand her son for just barging in when she was met with the familiar face of her brother. "Kaito!" She shouted and, with the sheet clutched tightly around her, rose to hug him. He blushed.

"Very smooth Chi... You do realize your son is standing right out in the hallway right?" Chichi blushed crimson and nodded. He smirked. "You must have been _really _desperate sis..." He laughed at her noise of protest and pulled his shirt off. "Cover yourself and uh... Is your object of interest alright over there in the floor?" Kaito looked away at the ceiling while Chichi pulled the over sized shirt on. "Eh... That's my husband, he'll be ok." She smiled over the edge of the bed at Goku. He was just pulling himself out of the tangled pile.

Gohan peeked around the corner. "Hey momma? Can I come in now?" Chichi turned towards the door and grinned. "Of course sweetie! I've missed you so much! Ya know that?" Gohan barreled towards his mother, diving into her motherly embrace. He snuffled once and then sniffed the shirt curiously. He pulled back abruptly and looked at the shirtless, smiling man standing beside his mother. "Mom..." He started warily, having still not seen his father, "Who's this...?" Chichi followed Gohan's gaze and smiled. "That's your uncle! My brother, Kaito." Kaito inclined his head. "Good to see you again kiddo. Sorry I haven't been by as much as your grandpa has. _I_ actually go out and do what needs to be done!"

Gohan smiled at the man. He had a nice sense of humor. Goku finally got up out of the floor... Unfortunately, he still had on only his boxers. "Chi, did you know that this place is a mess?" Chichi laughed and laid back in bed. "Yes Goku... I also know _why_ it's a mess!" Gohan and Kaito blushed. They did _not_ need to hear that...

Chichi laughed at the boys' expressions. Gohan smiled at his mother and looked over at his father. "Dad, why are you...?" Then It hit him like a ton of bricks. Him and his mother were fixing to... Eww! Gohan's eyes went wide. "Mom! Dad! That's disgusting!" He jumped up off the bed and hovered over it, too afraid to land just in case something had already transpired. Goku shrugged and crawled up next to Chichi. "You'll understand one day when you meet the love of your life... Like I have..." Chichi gasped and looked into his eyes. "Y-you mean it...?" He smiled and kissed her nose. "Always." Came the soft reply.

Chichi's smiled as she placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you too, Goku." Gohan smiled. This meant that his parents had made up and they were going home! Kaito, not one fond of loving moments, started a mock round of applause. "How sweet... Blah!" He grinned as Chichi stuck her tongue out at him. "Screw you Kaito!" He crinkled his nose. "Isn't that incest sister dearest...?" She laughed and threw a pillow at him. Kami how she had missed this. Being playful. Having an older brother to torment... It was... Homey... Kaito grabbed the pillow and bopped Gohan with it. "Watch out squirt. Your mom and I get dangerous with pillows." Gohan smiled. "Grandpa calls me the Pillow-fight King!" Kaito feigned hurt. "Ah! That used to be my position! Guess that mean's I'll have to defend my position as reigning ruler!"

Chichi was about to die laughing. Watching her brother and son in an all out pillow war was too much. She turned her head and looked out the window, noticing for the first time that it was still dark out. "Kaito." She sat up and looked at her brother who had called a momentary time out. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch and his eyebrows lifted. "About... 2:56... Why?" "3:00 am? And you choose this time to come and visit me?" The males all covered their ears at her scream. Gohan tossed his pillow back and she noticed for the first time, he was in some of her brother's older pajamas.

"I came because I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares and I was wondering if I could sleep with you guys..." Chichi smiled sadly. "Of course sweetie. Go grab your stuff and you can sleep in our room while we stay here." She heard Goku make a little noise of protest but she elbowed him... Resulting in him sliding off the silk into the floor again. Gohan smiled and started out the door.

"What about you Kaito?" He flung himself onto the bed. "Your my little sister... Do I really need a reason to come in at 2:30 and harass you?" He grinned mischievously. "I used to do this all the time when you were little! Come in and wake you up, go for walks in the garden, miniature sparring sessions. Anything to keep you awake. Then, like 8:00 in the morning, all your tutors would cause a fuss because you were tired but Papa would get onto them!" Chichi started laughing. "We used to get the tutors into _sooo _much trouble!"

Goku finally popped up out of the floor and was about to retaliate when a tired looking Gohan came dragging in the door. Kaito stood up and stretched. "Ah... Well Gohan, Goku... Princess Chikianna." She smirked and raised a brow at his grin. "What are you planning Kaito Mao...?" He tried to hide his expression. "Not a thing sister darling, I just figured that since you and your boys looked tired, we could finish out little welcoming party tomorrow." She smiled. "I'd like that. But do you promise to actually be in the palace when I wake up...?"

Kaito's expression turned to one of seriousness. He walked up and sat on the bed beside her while Gohan and Goku situated the other pillows and things. "Chikianna... Chichi... Whatever... I promise you, I won't just leave. I know I said it before and I'm sorry. Every time I would come home, I would feel so guilty. The nannies would tell me the second I got back how much you missed me. How much you cried for me to come home and I am so sorry." He wrapped her in a warm embrace, she having silent tears starting down her face. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look her in the face.

"When Mom died, it was like a little piece of me died. And looking at you made it hurt worse. You were... Are... The spitting image of Mother. So pretty. I had to leave late at night for my business trips. I just couldn't say goodbye. It... It felt like saying goodbye to Mom... And I couldn't... I just couldn't." Chichi had stopped crying on account of the fact her brother was crying. Her entire life, she had never seen Kaito cry. Not even at their Mother's funeral. She wiped his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Don't cry Kaito... I don't like seeing you sad Brother..." Kaito smiled and kissed her forehead. It had been so long since he had been called Brother... "You need to rest Chi. I'll be here bright and early in the morning!" He stood and tucked Chichi in as she snuggled under the blankets.

With one final kiss, he was gone. Chichi snuggled up to a sleeping Gohan and kissed his forehead. Goku opened his eyes sleepily and smiled softly. She gave him a small peck on the lips before following her son's lead and going to sleep.

That night she knew there weren't going to be any nightmares. She everything she could need. Her husband... Her son... And her brother.

She had her family...

TBC...

*Aww! I might just cry! She's got her family back... How schweet... Ok, so, a notice to my readers and reviewers; This will be it for a few days. I, unfortunately, will be going away for a while and am not allowed to bring my baby (My laptop). Depressing isn't it? Cause that means that not only can I not update, I can't even work on much needed chapters! Such as finishing Ch. 10, my Epilogue, and my Sequel! Now I really may cry! But, have no fear. The second I get back, I will update to Ch. 9! Until then reviewers, enjoy what's here so far... Be back soon!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Wooo! I finally got my laptop back! :D Now I can update my baby! This story is almost over and I am so, so, so, so sorry about ow long this took! :( Please don't hate meee! I won't keep anyone waiting anymore, without futrther adue; Housewife! :D

**Disclaimer:** Why are we reading this? Shouldn't you be reading the story? We all know I don't own DBZ!

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Ch.9 No Denying It Now..._

8:00 am. Birds chirping, food being placed on tables, children sneaking out of the palace..- _Children Sneaking Out Of The Palace?_ Gohan Son was quietly inching himself out of the palace to get back to the car. He saw Vegeta bring Bulma into a guest room and go back out. When feeling for his ki, because it was high enough, he found him in the car. _'I desperately need to talk to Vegeta! He and my mom almost had... S... Se... Sex! Agh! I hate that word!'_ Gohan made a face at his thought. Not that he would tell his father, but he figured he'd already sensed it, being close to his mother he could tell there was something different about her smell. No. Not her smell. Her scent. It wasn't just the high arousal the first time he saw her, there was something in that smell. Grudgingly, he admitted that he had smelt lust, need, and want from her.

He had also smelt the intense scent of love making before, that's a better word! The young boy had smelt a lot of smells, and this was arousal mixed with... Something else. Even her ki was different, it had almost the essence of Vegeta. But what was weird, was he could sense part of his dad with her ki too that he couldn't before. Something had happened before and he intended to find out what...

Kaito raised a brow. He was standing in the corridor leading to the banquet hall sipping a cup of coffee when movement inside the palace walls caught his eye. He was watching his nephew make a run for the front gate... Why...? He sighed and took another big swig of the black liquid. _'Eh.. He's big enough to know what to do. Better go wake Chi up for breakfast..'_ That thought in mind, he turned down another hall towards his sisters wing. He gently opened the door and took notice of his sister's sleeping position. Flat on her stomach with her husband's arm gently thrown across her waist. Setting his cup down on the dresser, he smirked. _'Perfect...'_

He snuck up beside the bed and dove right on top of Chichi screaming, "Morning Sis!" He landed with one arm on either side supporting his weight. Goku went to spring up and flung himself into the floor, jumping back up into a fighting stance. Kaito, laughing to hard to do anything, rolled onto his back in Goku's spot. Chichi, facing the window/Goku's side, glared and hit him in the arm. "What the fuck was that? I could have had a stroke and died Kaitooooo!" He grinned and finally controlled his breathing. "But you're alive aren't you...?" She glared but couldn't keep a straight face as she started laughing. Goku sighed and smiled. He liked seeing Chichi laugh like that, but... There was something different about her... He couldn't place the thought just off the top of his head but... It was something.. He walked around to her side of the bad and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get dressed and maybe get some breakfast!" His stomach picked that exact moment to growl.

Chichi giggled again. "Ok..." Goku smiled and started off for the bathroom. "Oh! That's right!" Kaito sat up in bed. "Papa told me to come get you for breakfast. Naomi just finished breakfast! She made your favorite..." Chichi jumped out of bed putting on pajama bottoms and a robe, seeing how she slept in her brother's oversized shirt. "You mean the cheese omelets with steak and rice? Ah! I love those! Oo! Are there fresh strawberries and whipped cream too?" Kaito watched her with a grin on his face. "Uh huh! Always!" Her face lit up. "Come on Kai! What are we waiting for! Let's go!" She grabbed her brother's arm and started tugging him towards the bedroom door. "Kai, I have a feeling this is going to be a great day!"

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

Gohan peered around the edge of the gate at the meditating prince. He didn't want to disturb him, but he had to know exactly what happened yesterday before they arrived. The boy knew from experience that if he stared at the prince long enough, he would- "Brat is there something you need? Or do you just enjoy watching me meditate?" He had one eye cracked open just a bit so he could "glare" at the boy properly. Gohan smirked. Did he know the man or what...? Now Vegeta was annoyed... The damn kid was just standing there! He opened both eyes and a vein started to bulge on his forehead. "What the fuck do you want Brat? Can't you see I'm busy?" Gohan took a deep breath, biting back his laughter, and walked around the gate to stand face to face with the slightly levitating man. "I want to know what you did to my mom. There's something different about her... Yesterday when she came out, and definitely today..." His eyes narrowed accusingly as Vegeta's brow shot up. "Wha... What are you talking about kid?" Gohan placed his hands behind his back and started to pace while stating the facts.

"One, I've smelt high arousal but I have also smelt some intense... Love making." His face twitched but he quickly regained his composure. "Yesterday, the smell off arousal was so thick you could have cut it with a knife." About face, and start again... "But, there was no smell of love making. So, nothing like that kind of thing happened... I don't have to worry about that. Right?" He stopped to take a sideways glance at Vegeta. He received a brisk nod of the head that said "Go on." _'How the hell did the kid get so good...? Did his mother tell him? No, otherwise he wouldn't have come to me. What's the point to all this again...?'_ Gohan continued as Vegeta had his little mental conversation. "The whole point I'm trying to make is, I can feel part of your ki in my mom's... Her scent has completely changed since yesterday. What's more, I can feel part of my dad's ki in her. I've always felt it a little, but now... You guys almost over power her, making one... Great... Ki... Am I right...?"

By the end of his deduction, he was six inches from Vegeta's face, his eyes in narrow slits. Vegeta's eyes widened. _'How can the kid sense this? It... It sounds like a- NO! I will not lower myself to bond with a... A human! Let alone _share_ a human! What is going on?'_ Gohan watched him and noticed all his little features and how he changed his entire appearance with those few questions... He was on to something and he knew it... He let the smallest of smirks pass over his features before moving back from the spluttering Saiyan.

"I rest my case..." Vegeta saw the cocky look in his face and went to retaliate when a woman looked around the corner. "Prince Gohan darling, breakfast is ready. It's all of you and your mother's favorites!" The woman smiled brightly at him and then noticed Vegeta and her face faltered just slightly before smiling at him too. "Welcome back to the Amazon sir, shall I escort you with Prince Gohan back to the palace for breakfast? Or are you taking off?" Vegeta snapped his jaw shut with an audible pop when his stomach growled. Gohan grinned just like his father and took a hold of the older prince's hand and started to drag him back to the castle with him and Chichi's friend Mika. The woman smiled brightly. "Gohan dear I swear you're the same as your mother... She'd go out and come back in the palace gates with some new stranger offering them lunch... Shelter... She's a good person Sweetie, and so are you!" She ruffled his hair and he blushed.

"Ms. Mika..." She just laughed at the boy's shyness. "Come now. Your mother doesn't even know you went outside the palace gates and I _really_ don't need to hear her big mouth this early in the morning! Love her to no end but still! It get's annoying!" Gohan and Vegeta sighed. "I know what ya mean..." They answered simultaneously. Gohan smiled up at him and he raised a brow as he stared down at the brat. Mika looked back in the gates. "Oh! Gohan, go straight to the palace! I have to catch Nina!" She ran in the gate. "Nina! Get down!... Because Mommy said so!" They started for the gate again but Gohan gripped his wrist tighter making him pause to glare down at the offending appendage.

"What the fuck kid? There's food..." Gohan growled menacingly low. Vegeta however didn't back down, only raised a brow. He flew up so he was eye level with his superior and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't think I don't know what's going on... You're accidentally starting a bonding process that you can't get out of. I don't care really, it's you three's personal business. My only concern is that Mother is safe. If you hurt her once- make her cry, leave a bruise, or otherwise- I _will_ kill you..."

Vegeta almost shuddered at the underlying malice in his tone. The kid would _find_ a way to come through on that promise... Still making eye contact with the younger prince, he nodded so small it was almost invisible. Gohan turned and flew back to the castle hoping to get to the food before his father did leaving a stunned Saiyan in the dust.

_'I started a bond? With that fucking Harpy? But... She's married to Kakkarot so that means...'_ His eyes widened. _'I have to share a mate. I... am going to fuck the same thing Kakkarot has been fucking for so long... HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DOES THIS HAPPEN? Is this supposed to be some kind of cruel joke? If you wanted me to bond with her, why not break the Clown's bond!' _Of course... That would be too easy. Vegeta growled and cussed under his breath the entire walk back to the castle. Maybe, if he said nothing, neither of the other two would notice... Yes... He should try that. Say nothing, do nothing. Good plan...

%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&

One _extremely_ awkward brunch later, Vegeta was laying on top of the castle walls in the sunlight reflecting on what happened already. The second he stepped in, the Harpy stepped off the staircase and smiled at him. "Vegeta! How are you? I thought you went home with Bulma!" To make matters worse... She hugged him... He could smell her sweet scent and the boy had been right... It changed. All of it. She peeled herself off him and led him to the kitchen where the other two Saiyans were already eating like there was no tomorrow... Vegeta frowned and before Chichi could open her mouth to reprimand the oldest of the two, Vegeta stepped forward. "Have you to no class? You are in a palace in the presence of royalty and you choose to eat like that? Damn Kakkarot! Eat with a little more grace or go eat with all the other common animals at the stables!" Goku stared at Vegeta like he had grown three heads while Gohan was trying to cough whatever it was he got choked on out of his throat.

Chichi turned to him, happiness in her eyes and smiled brightly. "Thank you Vegeta! Such a gentle man..." He looked away and a faint blush crept across his cheeks. Kaito was amused to say the least. He had a smirk on his face as he sipped his coffee. Chichi moved to where the two vacant chairs were and went to sit in the one closest to Goku. Before she could move the chair back Vegeta had pulled it out with one hand, not even looking at her. Trying to keep himself distracted. _'Dammit! Why am I acting like this?'_ His princely instincts had to have been kicking in. That or the bond was developing faster than he wanted. Chichi smiled her 100 watt smile at him and then did what they all least expected. She stepped up close to him...

And placed a small peck on his cheek, causing the prince to go wide eyed and a faint blush start on his cheeks. Goku hadn't seen a thing... He was too far in on the whipped cream... She turned and sat in the chair, letting Vegeta push her in. For the first time in forever... She felt like a princess, like she was supposed to.

The meal just went down hill from there because every chance one of the three got to make another blush, they took it. An "accidental" bump, a slight slip of the hand... And on one to two occasions, a _very_ cleverly worded innuendo... He blushed thinking about one directed towards him... Then he remembered the Harpy's face when Kakkarot threw one up! She blushed scarlet and pretty much hid her face in her plate. Priceless... He allowed a small grin to pass over his features since he was alone.

So this is what the Prince of all Saiyans had been reduced to... Accidentally bonding and having to share a mate. Having a kid with his lover, what a kid _that_ was! How could he expect him to carry on the warrior's throne? He had purple hair! Vegeta almost growled at the thought... A Saiyan warrior with purple hair... Bah! At least that brat the Harpy has will be better for a ruler. '_No! I am not going to think like that... She seems happy enough as is and I will NOT get involved! Besides, I have to stay with the woman long enough to raise my son. She'll turn him completely soft if I'm not there to tell her no...'_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the roof doors opening. He didn't hear the footsteps making their way to him. But, he did hear the sigh the body now laying next to him made. Turning his head sharply to the right, he saw the peaceful face of Chichi. She had her eyes closed and arms behind her head. She was wearing something that concealed her body better than before, but was still too much for him... Or, shall we say too little... It was one of her mother's old dresses that had been saved. Red with black lacy trim all around it. It dipped just low enough to show the cleavage, but still be modest. This dress went down to just past her knees rather than that abomination she wore before...

With her eyes still closed, she smiled into the sunlight. "You find my old hiding spot Veggie... When I was younger and sad about Kaito leaving or my mother's death, I used to come up here and lay in that exact spot." He examined her face and saw the flit of emotions across her face. The damn bond must have been already working on her. How was he supposed to distance himself and keep it from working if she did all this? "Hn." He turned back to the and feigned disinterest. "Is there a reason you came here Harpy..?" She smirked. "Well, _Your Highness.._ I didn't know I wasn't allowed on my own roof.." He snorted at her smart ass reply and sat up. "What is it you say when you're in the kitchen? 'When I'm cooking it's my kitchen, so get out.' Right?" He had been over for dinner enough to know just how to reply to this.

She cracked one eye open and raised a brow. _'Just what is he getting at...?'_ He smirked. "Well the same principals apply here. When I'm laying somewhere it becomes mine... So leave." He laid back down, smirk still present on his handsome features. She let out a small, short laugh before sitting up. "I was just here to tell you that Gohan wanted to train with you. Goku went to find Bulma and he was bored so I suggested you. He's down in the courtyard warming-up with Mika now." When Chichi said the Gohan wanted to train with him, Vegeta's brows shot up. _'The brat wants to train with _**me**_ rather than chase after his father? Damn! It's already starting!'_ He looked over at Chichi and saw her pleading eyes and compassionate smile. _'Damn...'_ "Alright! I'll go train with the brat!" Sighing, he pushed himself up and watched her smirk in triumph.

She laid back in the warm sun listening to the cranky prince make his way back down the staircase. _'I'm finally going to get some time for myself...'_ Sighing one last time in contentment, she dozed off in the gentle breeze of the trees and warm inviting light...

The spot the two were laying in was back on the backside of the castle ceiling. No one ever came up there anymore so if you didn't want to be, you wouldn't be found... Chichi laid out sleeping in the sun, changing positions every now and again completely unaware of the search going on below.

"Mika! Where is Princess Chichi? Dammit, I sent you out hours ago! If the Saiyans can't sense her ki because it's too low then that means one of a couple things. One; She's asleep somewhere and we need to figure out where. Two; She's been knocked out by someone. Or, Kami forbid, three; She's..." He paused and looked into the wide eyes of his nephew before continuing. "... She's... Out of commission." Gohan still understood what that meant, and turned his head sharply to look out the window. At ten minutes to eight, she was still gone. After leaving the breakfast table this morning, she went out and hadn't been back since... Something was wrong...

Vegeta had just stepped out of the shower because, unlike everyone else, he wasn't having a fit. He had no clue why they were acting like morons, nor did he desire to find out why. Slipping on the last of his clothes, he began his regular ki rounds. Woman, guest room. Kakkarot, with his brat in the throne room. Harpy, not visible. His brat, with- '_WHOA! The Harpy's not here? What the fuck? She was just here...' _He couldn't sense her anywhere, like she had just disappeared into thin air. Pacing the room, he tried to remember the last place he saw the woman. _'Damn.. There was breakfast, then I went to the roof... The roof! The harpy was on the roof with me!'_ That thought in mind he took off full speed down the hall, knocking over a startled Mika on the way.

Quirking a brow, she decided to keep this little bit to herself. _'Hm... Wonder where he was going so fast.'_ Vegeta slammed open the door to the roof and tried to remember the exact spot they were in. Calmly, he started walking around the rooftop. "Dammit Harpy... You better be up here..." He was growling to the dark sky. A couple stars had started to appear, giving him better lighting. He turned the last corner and what he saw made him smirk. Chichi was curled up on her side against the wall. The moonlight bouncing off her fair skin only added to her beauty. Her hair was tossed and partially hiding her face from the outside world. Sighing he made his way over to the sleeping creature and crouched down.

Moving her hair out of her face, he allowed the smallest of smiles to pass over his features. This was his mate. His shared mate... Sharing a mate wouldn't be too awful bad, the only huge problem was his woman. They had a kid and if she found out about this, he wouldn't be able to see him. That would have been a dream, no responsibilities what-so-ever except for the fact that the brat was a prince. He needed to be raised in the Saiyan ways, not his mother's earthling crap! That just wasn't going to fly if he had any say in it! His smile fell and turned into his usual frown. In order to be able to stay apart, he couldn't let the bond develop too far. There were certain things one had to go through when bonding with a _royal_ Saiyan. As long as he did none of them, they should be able to tolerate the distances without interfering.

Maybe... Just maybe... One day, he could take the boy and leave the bitch. He wasn't bonded to her, so he would never be able to love her like he would Chichi, even though not intentional. Bonds do crazy things to your mind man... You just can't get loose from it, permanent. Not that he minded. Smirking he remembered what happened just the day before. Her on the desk, legs spread, covered in sweat, begging for him. He had to suppress the urge to growl, lest he accidentally wake her. Hearing the commotion down stairs only grow, he figured he had better get her indoors before they had a hernia. He slipped his hands under her knees, and another behind her back lifting her into his chest.

She unconsciously snuggled closer into his chest, seeking warmth. He smirked and pulled her closer. Never... Never would anyone but she see this side of him. And sooner or later, he would have her as his full mate. Hearing a familiar voice down below, his face fell. The baka Kakkarot... He would have to _share_ her... The same bed for all three, the same house. He didn't know how he could do it! Maybe he could ignore the bond until the fool went and got himself killed again. Maybe he could just keep the bond distanced and forget about it... He felt her shift in his arms, pushing her head up to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Smirking once again, he knew he couldn't do that. He would come as immediately as he could. Whether or not Kakkarot liked it, Chichi belonged to both of them...

By the time he had finished contemplating, he was just down the hall from her room. Five feet away from the door and _who_ decides to turn the corner...? "Vegeta! What are you doing with Chichi? Is she ok?" Kakkarot was obsessing over his wife while Vegeta tried to not explode. "Kakkarot... She was asleep on the roof relaxing, if you do not shut your Kami damned mouth you'll wake her up! Imbecile!" Goku closed his mouth with an audible snap and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry.. So, she's ok?" Vegeta nodded and walked into her room. Gently setting her on the bed, he made sure Kakkarot was doing something else before planting the lightest of kisses on her forehead.

Goku smiled as Vegeta walked out of the room to go eat something. He hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and was famished. Vegeta just 'humphed' and continued out. Goku closed the door lightly and laid down beside his sleeping princess. _'Vegeta's not such a bad guy after all...'_ Kissing her cheek lightly, he thought he smelled something different about her, but chalked it up to being out in the open air for so long and simply snuggled into her. She tucked her head up under his chin in her sleep and sighed, snuggling closer.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat eating.. Just reflecting on the past two days and how much his life had changed. So deep in thought, he didn't hear Gohan walk in and sit down with a cup of milk and a couple fresh cookies. "Thanks for bringing mom back home. Everyone was really worried about her." He took a bite of the cookie and Vegeta nearly jumped out of his skin. _'Damn!'_ He chastised himself, _'I need to pay more fucking attention! This makes twice I've been surprised by one of the Son's!'_ He scowled and Gohan laughed picking up the last cookie he had. "Anyways Vegeta, just wanted to tell you I'll be down early for our sparring session. Night!" He set the cookie on the edge of Vegeta's plate and... Kissed him... On the cheek... Vegeta's eyes went wide as he stared at the retreating form of the demi-Saiyan.

He looked down and picked up the cookie eating the thing whole. "Nam Fratt!" I think that was translated in some way as damn brat... He kicked away from the table and stomped up the stairs to the room that was supposed to be his woman's, growling the whole way. _'How dare they... The damn brat is trying to work his way into my heart... And so is the fucking harpy! Dammit!'_ No use dwelling on it Vegeta... He quickly laid down on his side of the bed, Bulma all the way on the other side. He knew he would get no sleep tonight...

And he didn't...

The dreams and nightmares of what was to be and what could possibly be plagued his every thought, every motion... He would just have to live with it for now... Until his brat was old enough to be a great Saiyan, he would have to live with this as a result of his choice...

One day, it would be exactly what he wanted... His mate, and his heirs. Trunks and now apparently Gohan. The only problem then would be Kakkarot. But it wouldn't be _too_ awful hard. He could either share with him...

Or die...

TBC...

*Woo! One more chapter then the epilogue! So, was it worth waiting for? I hope so... I got my laptop back like 20 minutes ago, this was my first stop! :D Please read and review, if you're not too upset at me... :) I still loves the reviews! Laterz!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm back! Ok, so, this chapter is the long awaited LEMON! Remember, this story is rated M for a reason and, I can not BELIEVE I have to re-state this... This. Is. MY. Story! If you don't like it, don't read it! Go find a Dr. Seuss book or something! I mean seriously! Atleast I have some people who like to read a good story when they see it. Sheesh... Anywho! :) This chapter is brought to you by a great reviewer of mine; Meegan! Yay! *big round of applause* Now if everyone would please direct your attention to the story below us, we will begin!

**Disclaimer:**Ok, so, we all know I own NOTHING. Continue!

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Ch. 3: Forgiveness Is Worth it_

As Goku lay in the massive bed he couldn't help tossing and turning, sleep evading him despite his dire need for its respite. The subconscious fear of Cell crept into his thoughts the very moment he would seem to drift in the dark bliss. He would awake to the imagined screams of his beloved wife and the tortured enraged roars of his son. However it wasn't only this new fearsome enemy preventing him for dreaming, in fact to a degree he was somewhat grateful for the distraction, as whenever he began to dream he would remember and realize what he had done to the only woman he had ever loved. The woman, who taught him what it was to love.

He lay awake recalling their first encounter and the one that changed his life. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he pictured her in that ridiculous blue and pink outfit of Chichi's as a child. Without a womanly form at the time, it merely looked like a little girl playing dress up, in hindsight he was surprised her father had allowed it, if Goku were her father she would most definitely not be wearing such clothing at such an age. _I wonder what it would be like to have a daughter? I'd probably spoil her rotten, but she would still have to learn to fight, I mean seriously isn't that what makes them so loveable besides as a princess it would be a must. Chichi would be so happy…_

He turned over to gaze upon his sleeping wife, his gasp audible as he beheld her resting graceful form, _What did I ever do to deserve you, and to think how I nearly lost you before I had you…_ He remembered that World Championship, he thought of how they stood merely a few metres apart and how his body had begun to respond in way he had never experienced before. That gorgeous woman with the long silky black hair; well-rounded figure staring defiantly at him, angry even almost. He hadn't understood why, although her luscious red lips and deep black eyes perfectly framed with long lashes had sparked a level of recognition, he couldn't place the face.

The fact that he was starving and a funny sort of cramp in his stomach had heavily distracted him didn't help. He was obviously so much stronger and yet that ferocious woman wanted to challenge him anyway. It awakened a predatory need in him, he didn't want to hurt this opponent, no but he felt the same desperate desire to have her physically close and touch him, push him so he could do the same to her. It was confusing to him to say the least and to top that she started saying she knew him and he had promised her something and that he had broken that promise.

Admittedly he barely knew her when he asked her to marry him again and didn't exactly understand what that entailed. He knew that it meant that she belonged to him and that was the most important thing, he also knew it meant he wouldn't have to cook his own meals from then on, which was the second best thing.

Then came the wedding night and whilst he would now cringe at his own naivety and complete and utter inexperience on that night he realized that was the second best thing and that a regular dinner was in a completely different dimension by comparison.

But he had nearly lost this precious gift by simply thinking it would always be there, _when did it all start falling apart? We would fight and that would always somehow land us in bed, if we made it that far! Was it before Gohan? When did I forget just how similar we are? Our blood burns with desire to fight, to love, to care… How could I forget? You slowly became Chichi and left Chikianna behind the house door… Why did I let you lose yourself? And that bastard was all too happy to remind you who you are!_

A growl escaped him as he thought of his aspiring rival, a picture of the two of them together invaded his mind playing the torturous scene over and over again, he could feel his heart breaking. Vegeta was right, she was a queen in her own right and had to be treated so, but why hadn't she just talked to him about her needs, _because you were never there to listen…_ Rage burned within his heart and constricted in his chest. It was all his own fault. _But it won't happen again! Never ever will I let her go again! We will be a proper family and I will remind her every minute of every day just how much I love her, how I need her and burn for her all the time, she is my mate but more importantly I am hers. God Chichi I want you!_

00000

Chichi couldn't sleep, she knew Goku was awake, he wasn't snoring. _He still hasn't touched me… Is he angry that Vegeta found me, that he of all people knew where to find me… I can't help what happened with him, doesn't Goku understand though… I never wanted to leave him, not truly. God why is it that I am in love with a complete and utter imbecile! Seriously it's not exactly as if he's completely innocent in this!_ Although she knew they'd been though all this she couldn't help it. It was eating away at her and that meant Chikianna was starting to break free as her anger began to run away with her, _If he had paid even the slightest amount of attention we wouldn't be here now in this god-awful situation, I wouldn't even be thinking twice about that arrogant stupid and admittedly attractive prince, but that's understandable I mean Chikianna lusts for him, no correction, she lusts for everyone that can walk and talk and is preferably of the male gender! _Shaking that thought aside she realized she might be losing her husband, that the marriage still might not work, not unless he could honestly accept absolutely all of her and what she had done, but more importantly move on from that and not revert to what was before the fiasco , but maybe to how it had originally been.

A silent sob racked her body as she realized he might not be able to, how that he said he could but maybe just not be able to commit to that in the long run, she knew how much if a child he was at heart and although she loved that about him, it might be just that incapacity to grow up, which would destroy their happiness.

00000

She felt a warm furry and fuzzy appendage entwine around her waist and hot breath upon her ear as a whisper engulfed her mind, "Chichi what's wrong?" Unable to turn around as Goku's tail held her in place she managed to murmur a strangled "Nothing… It's just …You're not angry with me… are you?" "Oh Chichi! Never!" Her thoughts instantly died as scorching kisses were placed on the soft side of her neck, kissing her achingly slow up to her ear as the tip of his tongue licked behind her ear and he nibbled on her earlobe, at the same time his tail began to stroke tiny circles around her navel in a measured pace, a soft gasp escaped her lips turning to a gentle moan as her husband lightly trailed his fingers up her spine, gingerly bringing them to her chin. He turned her face towards his and stared her straight in the eyes, unblinking and unwavering he spoke, "Chichi Son, I have loved you from the moment I first met you, before I even understood what it is to love. I could not be angry with you for something that is so entirely my fault, and to be honest I could never ever be angry with you. I love you, I want you and God how I need you now!"

His last words dripped with unabated lust, revealed to her just how honestly he meant it; his eyes were even darker that usual with a ferocious desire, and as he attacked her lips with a animalistic hunger and she gave as good as he got.

The searing heat of their tongues as they battled for dominance travelled to the pit of her being, eliciting a moan as she felt his taut manhood against her lower back. As she began to turn towards him his one hand stroked her arms and guided them upwards winding them together behind his head as his tail kept a firm grip her, restricting her from moving. His other hand began to barely trail along the underside of her breast as he resumed lightly nipping her neck and slowly sucking upon a small bit of skin just in between her jawline and neck at the base of her ear.

His touch was so light and yet so deliberate; it was starting to make her burn as she felt moistness against her inner folds. He had never been so precise and dedicated, usually it was a fury of movement and raw clawing at one another but this, this was infuriating and so delicious. Already her heart was thumping in her ears and a somewhat louder moan escaped her.

Chichi was reacting so raw and unguarded that Goku was starting to feel a stronger strain in his groin, he breathed in her ear passionately, "I want you every minute of every day, I just have to see you and I want to take you on the spot. I just worry I would tire you out or that I might not be able to make you scream as much as you deserve to, oh then there's the fact of trying to avoid permanent damage of our son" he chuckled.

As he spoke his hands started to massage he breasts, slightly squeezing them and kneading them, as his tail started tickle the line between her hip and inner sanctum, slowly pushing along that line gently applying pressure. The sudden attack on her body made her nipples harden immediately and her folds began to throb as her breath forced itself out in a loud gasp and wanton groan. She felt her lower half beginning to burn with a fire as his tail teased her sensitive skin.

One of her nipples were being squeezed nearly painfully as Goku told her "I'm going to make you scream!", with that he turned her towards him so that she was now lying on her back, enabling him to lick his way down to the other nipple grazing it with his teeth as his tail stroked the curve of her but tickling her inner thigh from behind, whilst his other hand continued to apply pressure to her other mound as he pushed it in circles and then twisting the rosy tip.

Now that her hands were fully released she instantaneously grasped his hair and almost dragged him back to her face. Savagely engaging his lips and almost biting down on his lower lip, she started circling them, then demanding entrance pushed her way in tasting every part of him, challenging him and teasing him endlessly. Goku found himself succumbing to her fiery demand as her hand gradually worked itself to his taut butt and as her other hand slowly inched towards his now very hard and swollen member, yet as she gently placed her thumb and finger on its tip slowly applying pressure as she pushed down upon he reminded himself how this had to be about her, even if he could already feel his own juices starting to leak as she drove him steadily insane. His manhood begging and twitching for release, he removed himself from her kiss as he pulled back grinning as he slowly and a with a little force turned the tables on her as he placed his middle finger on the top of her slit on her lower mound and painstakingly slowly pushed down upon her fold as his finger gradually rubbed her and hooked slightly as he pressurized just underneath what felt the edge of her pelvic bone.

Chichi almost screamed at this unexpected twist _oh God that feels so fucking good_, she thought as she tried to glare back at her husband, seemingly reading her mind he just smirked "Good huh? Well it's only the beginning", with the other hand that wasn't driving her within an inch of sanity he held her arms together above her head as he began teasing her perk hills engulfing the erect redness with his heat as his tongue slowly circled it and lightly bit down upon it.

Unable to contain the feeling a whimper escaped her, his finger pulled back up to the top of the slit and edged hard back down but not close enough to her center or clitoris. She felt his member twitch against her inner thigh and wriggled down towards begging for closeness and although Goku let out a hiss and momentarily threw his head back, as she rubbed him, he raised himself above her so she couldn't do it again, she groaned in frustration. The burning was aching now and she was absolutely dripping wet. However he returned to teasing her breasts but started to leave searing kisses along her stomach as he circled her navel and pushed roughly with his tongue into the center of it. This lead Chichi to pant desperately, "Please! Goku! I can't take anymore – Ahh!", disrupted by him suddenly tracing both his hands up her thighs and gently spreading her apart as he placed a hot breath on her enlarged heat. "Soon!", he gasped back.

He lightly traced the insides of her folds as he placed the tip of his tongue on the top of her slit and dragged it along downwards, pinching ever so lightly on the outsides of her, he nibbled gently on her core and then heavily sucked upon it, Chichi nearly came undone, she couldn't ever remember succumbing like this or being half as audible. Goku, upon tasting her could barely contain himself, dipping his tongue into her core he lapped up her juices as she began to clench around him, pulling out he pushed in his finger as well as he drove into her again, her screams were exciting him so badly he didn't realize he had started to stroke himself. It didn't take her long to be overflowing with her richness, but he could feel it, this was just the start of her climax, and although Chichi thought her world to be falling apart as the waves start ripping through her, she was beyond surprised when she was suddenly hoisted up and more or less rammed into Goku's pulsating member. The feeling she experienced at that moment couldn't be explained other than Paradise as they drove into each other with unknown ferocity, it merely took four powerful, nearly violent strokes for them both to come undone as Chichi clenched around her husband as he extinguished the fire that had consumed them beyond reason with his seed. It felt as if their souls had indefinitely intermingled and soared in heaven, it took them a while to come crashing back down to earth.

However their bodies' slick with sweat soon felt heavy and they untangled themselves from another, they gently slid back down to bed together and whilst Goku pressed himself up close to the woman of his dreams his tail entwined itself around her waist, as sleep quickly and softly took them for a short while at least, as they were both eager to resume where they had left off.

End

*Yay! And our story comes to a close! Now, all that's left is my epilogue coming soon. And I would like everyone to mention to Meegan how awesome her chapter was! Ok, so, I just want everyone to know that there is going to be a seaquel. The pairing will be under Vegeta and Chichi even though it's both. So, it's more of a G/CC/V. :) Trust me, it will be very exciting. One more minor detail; REVIEW! I need reviews! And volunteers! I have come to the conclusion, that I cannot write a lemon. :P For my story Payback's a Bitch, If my readers want a lemon anywhere there, I need someone to help with a G/CC lemon and a V/B lemon. Message me for details! :D Read and review!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	11. Epilogue

Akright everyone, I'm going to apologise ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter, but this is just an epilogue! It's not supposed to be very long! It's set two years after the defeat of Cell so Goten's still little. I only made Chichi's family cause I didn't wanna throw Vegeta in there and muggle it all up. Now, if you are mad at me for the shortness, feel free to review and tell me so! ;D Read and Review Luvies!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DBZ or any of it's characters! Get that through your thick skulls! O.o

Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough

_Epilogue:_

It was two years after the defeat of Cell. The world was a peace, especially one little cottage on a mountain that everyone knew quite well. Sitting outside the dome shaped home on Mt. Paozu were three figures. One, a young boy in his early teens. He had his nose in a book, occasionally taking a peek at the older woman who stood hanging clothes on a line. The middle aged woman was quite a multi-tasker as she was balancing a baby in a small carrier on her front while hanging laundry and making a mental list.

_'Finish the clothes. _

_Make lunch. _

_Put Goten down for a nap. _

_Check Gohan's homework._

_Clean the bathroom._

_Pick up the boys' bedroom._

_Make dinner...'_

The list continued on concluding her day with a hot bath and a glass of wine. Looking down her front at the tiny thing pressed between her breasts, she smiled softly. He was a carbon copy of his father, the father who had to leave to save his family. Chichi's smile faltered a bit but she perked back up as she felt Gohan's eyes on her. Again.

"Gohan sweetie, how about you take a break. I'll go start lunch of you can finish hanging these few clothes, alright?" Turning around she saw his dazzling smile and couldn't help but smile back. Like her husband's goofy smile, it was contagious. Gohan nodded enthusiastically and picked up his books. "I'll take these inside first Mom." Chichi nodded and walked after him. Not only had it been just over a year on her own, it had been two years since Chikianna had been let out and all hell had broken loose.

Keeping a small smile plastered on her face, lest Gohan decide to observe her again, she thought back to that time. The night her little Goten had been conceived. The day had been rough, as had the day before. She had almost cheated on her husband and, begrudgingly, she still felt some flicker of emotion for a certain flame-haired Saiyan-no-Ouji. Taking a deep breath, she sighed at the stove. Whatever she felt for the prince, she felt ten times as much for her husband. When all that happened, Goku had gotten extremely jealous.

During the making of Goten he had been so possessive, so warm. It was... Unbelievable. Afterwards they had curled up together and she felt... Closer to him. In some... Freaky inside way... Did that even make any sense? She giggled. It made sense to her so that was all that mattered. She was perfectly happy and, even through death, she felt close to her warrior. Stirring the noodles she placed in the pot, Chichi looked down at the bundle on her chest. Maybe he was why? No matter how, she was grateful.

Moving over to the sink, she started washing vegetables. Even if she still had miniscule feelings for that arrogant son of a bitch, she had even more for Goku. She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but she had a feeling that her sweet, lovable lug was coming home. He would get to meet their son... He didn't know this, but Gohan blamed himself everyday for not being able to save his father. It killed her watching her son like that but, when she gave birth to Goten, he changed. He was all about taking care of his mother and little brother. So protective and big brotherly. Smiling to herself, she added the vegetables into the boiling water and went to put the baby in the high chair. Lunch was almost ready.

Goten smiled up at her a gurgled. Chichi just laughed and buckled him in, handing him a sippie cup. Gohan walked in the door and set down the empty basket in the empty chair and sat next to his brother. "Hey mom! What's for lunch?" He poked his baby brother in the tummy and laughed as the baby giggled. Chichi smiled at the scene before her.

Yes.

Even though she didn't currently have her husband back, her family was going to be just fine. Her and her sons would be happy. The situation with Vegeta? Well... She laughed as Goten bopped a shocked Gohan in the nose. The thing with Vegeta could wait until he made a move. Then she'd just have to set him straight. Picking up the food, smiling brightly, she headed for the table. "Were having vegetable stir fry!" Gohan cheered and even though he probably didn't understand, so did Goten.

Life for the Son's would be just fine...

For now...

END!

*Well! That draws HWCHE to a close!  
>Readers- *angry glare*<br>GLC- O.O'' Or... Not... Right! We're having a sequel! It's called _Share Or Die; Your Choice._ I think you all know why it's named that... It will be under the rating of Chichi and Vegeta because I don't want people bugging me about THERE'S NO GOKU! or... AHHH! WRONG PAIRING! No... I really don't want those... Heh... Well! There will be plenty of Goku in there because there are going to be plenty of arguements between the two Saiyans! Watch for the sequel, coming to a screen near you!

One more little question. Do my readers want Chikianna to come back? I can make her come back for one chapter, or I can make her stay for a bit. Which do you guys want? Review and answer!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


End file.
